Chris The Human
by TheGoldenApple10
Summary: Through the war-torn streets of his town, Chris finds a portal in a burning house. Dying due to a gunshot wound, the portal he falls into leads to the mythical land of Ooo! With no hope (Or desire) of getting back to the Earth he once knew, he decides to live his days in Ooo with Finn and Jake! However, along the way he finds an old friend... Rated T for Violence and Swearing.
1. Chapter 1: The Portal

Explosions. That's all I heard. Clutching my iPod and charger, I dropped it in my shorts pocket. _Idiot. There's people dying and terrorists and you bring your IPOD? _I thought to myself. Jumping over a fallen tree, I kept sprinting to the town. Hearing gunshots, I turned and looked. A dead person fell out of a window and a man in a gas mask holding an AK-47 was at the top. He looked at me. I tried to raise my hands to surrender, but he didn't care. Raising his gun, he opened fire. Diving behind a car, I heard the bullets shatter the glass and tires with bullets. Hearing him curse in some other language, I stared to run. Seeing a police car on fire, I tried in panic to sprint past it. I failed. It exploded, and launched me through a house window.

Coughing, I looked around. My vision was blurred around the edges, and the house was burning down. In terror, I tried to stand up, but failed, feeling an intensely sharp pain. Slowly I looked at my leg. My leg had a large blood splotch on it, and it was dripping down. There was a red hole in the center. I let the dread hit. I was shot. Turning around, I saw some...weird portal open up. It was like a medium-sized purple portal. "Don't have anything to lose...Might as well walk through it..." I muttered to nobody in particular. I slowly limped towards it. Halfway there, my leg gave out. I crawled towards it, and I flopped, like a fish out of water, into the portal.

I landed on grass. I fell about five feet in the air. Coughing up some blood, I saw the portal close. Moving my head, I looked around. _This is a beautiful place to die_, I thought to myself, and smiled, then started to blur out. Soon everything went black, and my hoarse breathing was fading out. At the brink of unconsciousness, I heard a boy's voice. "Jake...Jake! I need your help! Come over here!"

_Finn's P.O.V._

I looked over at the person lying in front of me. He looked human, I think. The dude was seriously messed up. I studied him. He had gray sneakers, blue shorts, and a White T-Shirt. His whole body looked messed up and broken in a sense, but the leg dude. His left leg was in bad shape? This isn't... "Finn? Finn!" Jake stood next to me, looking worried. "Yeah, homie?" I asked him. "We need to help this bro. Let's bring her to Bubblegum's," Jake said. "Okay, I'll get him," I said. Picking up the boy, I got on Jake's back, who enlarged and started to run. As he started running towards the Candy Kingdom, he flattened out his back, letting me place down the dude. He looked about my age. I held my hands over my eyes and started to breathe slowly. PB said that could relax me sometimes. After doing that for several moments, there was coughing. I looked at the dude. He was staring at me. His eyes echoed of death, fear, grief, and sadness. "W-What's your name?" I stuttered, bewildered at the boy. "My...my name is Chris," He answered back. "Are you human?" I asked him, but he already had fallen asleep. "We're here!" Jake yelled.

Me and Jake picked him up, and rushed him through the entrance. Peebles walked out, and waved, smiling. "Hello, Finn and Jake! How are you- Oh my Glob!" she started to grief. "Princess, we need him in the hospital right now!" Jake almost shouted in anxiety. PB nodded silently, and soon an ambulance arrived. I looked as the ambulance drove away towards the hospital. "Was...was he human?" The princess asked. "I don't know..." I muttered in reply.

New chapters coming out soon, hope you all enjoyed this new chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: We're the same type

I woke up with a gasp, afraid. Realizing I was safe, I started to breathe normally, and I took in my surroundings. I was in a hospital bed in a large room, with other empty beds. Sunlight shone in through a window. I was wearing my clothes, and they were bloodstain free, along with them feeling warm and clean. On the floor next to me were my sneakers. On the end table to my left were my iPod and charger. My leg still hurt when I moved it, but it was at least bandaged. As I started to relax, the double doors opened, and a young lady walked in. She was pink, and pink..and...well...all pink. As she briskly strolled towards me, it hit me-I appeared to be in Ooo! I was a fan of the show before, well..the world went to Hell. That was where the portal led to! Princess Bubblegum stared at me with a smile. "Hello. I am Princess Bubblegum, of the Candy Kingdom. And you are?" She introduced, extending a hand. "My name is Christopher J. Albano. Pleased to meet you," I responded, grasping her hand and shaking it. It felt like a normal human handshake. "It's wonderful to see you're alive! We thought you had died. Are-are you human?" She said. I nodded. A look of disbelief spread across her face.

"Then I'll send Finn and Jake in. They're very excited to meet you," She stated, and left. Several seconds later, Finn and Jake came running in like chimpanzees with giant grins on their faces. "You're human?!" Finn almost screeched in happiness. I laughed, and nodded. "MATHEMATICAL!" Finn shouted. "And check this out!" Jake said. He twisted into a spiral. "That's...That's amazing!" I complimented, acting dumbstruck, knowing that Jake is a magical shape shifting talking dog. "Did..Did you save me?" I asked. They nodded. "We found you near our tree fort. You were pretty bad; Don't worry bro, you should be fine in a week," Jake reported. "How did you get here?" Finn asked. It would seem as if my vocal cords were cut. I looked at him, and it was as if Finn knew that my whole family, all my friends, and my girlfriend were killed right before my eyes in the fighting. "Never mind, let's not talk about that," Finn stated. He and Jake then got off my bed, and started towards the door. "Bye Finn and Jake!" I yelled. "Bye Chris! See you in a week!" Jake responded as the doors closed. Feeling tired, I fell asleep the fasted I've ever fallen asleep in my life.

**1 WEEK LATER**

I was sitting in bed, eating my not-so-crappy hospital food, when Princess Bubblegum walked in. "I believe your leg has healed!" She declared happily. I slowly set the tray down, and VERY slowly got off the bed. The cold tiles tickled my bare feet, but I didn't do anything. I walked to her and back. No pain at all. She giggled in happiness. "Okay, you can leave. Finn and Jake will be there to drive you to the fort," She said, with a big smile, and left. Putting on my shoes, I followed her outside, and through the Kingdom, to the exit. Finn and Jake were standing there, loitering. I strolled towards them, and smiled. They returned it, and asked, "Ready to go to our Tree Fort?" I nodded, feeling excited.

Chapter 3 will be released soon! Thanks for viewing! Comments are appreciated a lot!


	3. Chapter 3: Gearing Up

I fired the crossbow, and hit the target. Finn and Jake had instructed me to "hone my awesome combat skills" with a crossbow, and a sword. It was silver with a red handle. I had gotten an A+ with the crossbow so far. It reminded me when I used to take Archery Camp, when the teacher would grade us on our ability to hit the target like school. I had never used a crossbow before, but it was relatively easy once you got the ropes. Setting it down, I wiped the sweat from my brow. Next, I picked up the sword. There were multiple dummies and scarecrows for me to train with. Raising the sword, I decapitated a scarecrow. Straw fell out of the thing's head. I continued on, attacking the targets. When I was done, I was panting, and everything was destroyed. "Congrats Chris! You are now a combat master!" Finn congratulated with a smile. I flashed the thumbs-up sign. "What next?" I asked. "Well, you get to pick out your clothing. IF you don't like the ones you have now," Jake told me. He and Finn led me to their bedroom, where they showed me some clothes.

**10:00 PM, AN HOUR LATER**

"You look cool!" Finn complimented. I had swapped out my sneakers for black boots, my shorts for white pants with safety pads (They looked cool), and had donned an ash hoodie. I also just realized it-I had a backpack. I had it when I was running. Finn asked me if I wanted my backpack, and I had just kinda realized. In it was a journal, a notebook, and a necklace stating, "Saint Christopher, Protect Us," and a picture of...of...I dropped the backpack, and stumbled backwards, clutching my necklace. I then fell to my knees, and started to cry. Like a big baby in front of Finn and Jake. They comforted me, and then Finn slowly walked over, and picked up the picture. "Who...Who is this girl?" He asked. I looked up, and told him the story.

_It was just a normal day after school with my girlfriend, Erin. We were laughing, making jokes, holding hands, the usual stuff. And then we heard an explosion. We both winced at the sound, and looking, we heard gunfire around the corner. I slowly walked towards it. As I turned, there was a man with a red bandanna over his face. I stared, at him, and then he slugged me in the gut with the baseball bat. I fell backwards in pain, and things started to blur. "Any last words, sport?" He asked, raising the bat over his head. I was about to stutter an insult, but I heard a voice pierce through the air. "NO! Please! Don't!" I looked over towards the caller. Erin was standing there, a look of despair on her face. The man laughed. "Okay, I won't hurt you," He stated flatly. I started to get back up to my feet. When I looked over at him, he had a pistol pulled. He beat me in the head with the butt of the pistol, then flipped it around, and he aimed at Erin. I screamed as he pulled the trigger. I then passed out. When I woke up...She was dead._

After telling my sob story, I let it sink in. Jake closed his eyes in sadness, and Finn just stared at the picture, his eye watering. "It's...it's ok Chris..." Finn said, patting me. I nodded, sniffing. "Let's just get some rest...you need some..." I got up slowly, and Finn let me down to the couch, which actually was really comfortable. "Good night Finn," I said, relaxing on the couch. "Good night Chris," Finn replied, and started up to his bed. I started to sleep when I heard a computerized voice. "Who are you?" I opened my eyes, and BMO was staring at me.

Thanks for reading, next chapter there will be some exploration on Chris's part, and of course comments and reviews are appreciated. If you leave a comment, I'll try to quote it in the end section here. I also might a quote at the start of the chapter (Relating to in some way, but not from the chapter). Goodbye until then!


	4. Chapter 4: Candy Kingdom

"In wisdom gathered over time I have found that every experience is a form of exploration." -Ansel Adams

"Finn! Jake! I'm going to explore the Candy Kingdom!" I yelled from the bedroom. "Alright dude!" Finn said, mouth full from bacon pancakes, which tasted awesome. I dug through my backpack. A gas mask that my father gave to me as a gift from when he returned from the military. I found a flare gun, with 4 flares. And I also found a bag full of gold coins. No idea where that came from. I swung it over my backpack, and grabbed the silver sword with the red handle, which I had recently named Chillrend. I walked outside, waving goodbye to BMO, Finn, and Jake.

Arriving at the kingdom, I swung Chillrend over my back, making it snag on the backpack, keeping it in place. I walked towards the entrance, and started towards the streets. It wasn't long before I realized that Candy People were staring at me in awe and muttering to each other. Is he human? _"How old is he? How did he get here?" _These questions echoed among themselves. I then remembered Finn is the last human in Ooo, until I came along. So I'm probably a shock to them. The awkwardness grew. I didn't really know what to do, until a voice pierced the silence. "Citizens of the Candy Kingdom!" I turned along with the crowd to see Princess Bubblegum. "This person's name is Chris. Say hello to the new human in Ooo!" She finished. The Candy People went berserk, cheering happily and jumping excitedly. Princess Bubblegum smiled. "Would you like something to drink?"

"So you're good at archery?" Princess Bubblegum asked. I nodded, sipping on my cup of juice. I have no idea what the Hell is in the cup I'm drinking, but it tastes nice. We were in her tower. "I took Archery Camp a couple years ago. I dropped out when I was shot in the stomach with an arrow by accident," I explained, and lifted up my shirt to show a scar where the arrow hit. "Another topic," She started, "How did you get here?" I let out a big sigh. "Okay, so I lived in I would guess the past. The world was being torn up by bombs and war. It had hit my town. I was running through the streets when a man shot me in the leg. I ran from him, but a car exploded and sent me through a window. When I woke up, I saw a portal. Dying, I went through the portal, and ended up in Ooo." Princess Bubblegum sat silent for a moment before stating, "It might have been the Mushroom War." I instantly knew the term. It might have been; I wasn't sure.

"How were your family, and friends?" She asked. I gulped, feeling a giant lump in my throat. My eyes watered. I looked up at her. "They're...They're...dead." The word escaped my lips, and I hung my head again. I could hear her gasp lowly and she got up from her chair. She rubbed my hair. "It's ok Chris...It's ok..." She then hugged me. Not out of romance, but for sympathy. I hugged her for a couple seconds, close to crying, before we released. Sniffing and rubbing my eyes, I took out Erin's picture and put it on the table. PB stared at it. "Is this your sister?" I shook my head. "Girlfriend. She...she gave her life for me..." I stated, then put it back in my pocket. The Princess patted my shoulder again, and then she walked over to a chest-looking thing and started searching for something. I got up from my chair, and walked to the window. I saw all the Candy People and the Kingdom stretch before me. I let the wind blow my brown hair. "Chris? I have something for you," The Princess said. I turned, and she was holding a pair of gloves. They weren't normal pansy-looking gloves. They looked...cool, to say the least. I slid them on. They were very comfortable and my hands weren't all sweaty. They were fingerless gloves, my favorite type. In the middle of the palm, an emerald was etched into the design. "They're...They're wonderful!" I exclaimed. "Thank you Princess!" She smiled. "It's nothing, really," She said, acting like it was nothing, but I could see her smile. "I'm going to head back to the Tree Fort. I'll see you around!" I said, walking towards the door. "Goodbye Chris!" She said, waving. As I opened the door to the staircase, she exclaimed, "Wait!" I turned around, eyebrows raised. "Chris, there is battle facing the Candy Kingdom of a dangerous force that I have created. Be prepared to fight," She warned. I looked at her, nodded, and left.

The whole way home I thought about her warning. As I opened the door, BMO walked in, and hugged my leg. "Hello, Chris!" It greeted me. I smiled. I sat down on the couch with Finn and Jake. "How'd it go?" Finn asked. "Pretty nice, the Candy People flipped out when they found another human," I stated, as BMO crawled onto the couch, then sat on my head. "Well, you made it just in time for dinner," Jake stated, walking towards the kitchen. "What's for dinner?" Jake turned, and stated, "Meatloaf bro." A smile spread across my face. "I love meatloaf!" I exclaimed. "Me too!" Finn yelled, and then we fist bumped.


	5. Chapter 5: Memories

"Death ends a life, not a relationship." -Mitch Albom

I woke up, covered in sweat. My heartbeat returned to normal. I got up off of the couch. BMO slept on the coffee table in front of me. Slowly stumbling towards the window, I stared outside. The stars and moon were out; It looked around midnight. Putting on my boots, I stepped outside.

The grass made a crunching sound as I stepped through the yard. I just stood there, looking at the sky. A shooting star flew through the night. Feeling in my pocket, I pulled out the picture of Erin. "May you rest in peace, Erin. May you rest in peace," I said to myself, and a tear formed at the corner of my eye. I remembered my father's dying words to me. "Son. Everyone dies alone. That's what it is. It's a door. It's one person wide. When you go through it, you do it alone. But it doesn't mean you've got to be alone before you go through the door. And believe me, you aren't alone on the other side." Those...Those were his last words. He said that to me, in the streets. The bullet had gone too deep; We both knew it, we knew he would die. I just helped him to the side of a car and set him down there. After that, he brought me into a hug. I hugged him. I kept on hugging, even after his arms went limp. I cried in his arms, mumbling, "Keep me safe, Daddy. Keep me safe." After some time, I had found out that two men were watching me. They were obviously terrorists. I looked them in the eyes. Their guns, aimed at me, slowly went down to their sides. They stepped backwards, letting me go. I gave my dead father a hug, and started to run.

By this time I was on my knees, bawling. I wanted my family. I wanted my friends. I wanted...I wanted to hug someone. I want to hug them and just not let go. I fell to the ground, sobbing. "I-I-I want my family. I want them," I said in the darkness. But I knew that wouldn't happen. Everyone in my life was dead. I saw them die. I saw the explosions, the guns. The blood...Oh god, the blood, it was everywhere.

Soon, the sun was beginning to come up, and I walked inside. I slugged a glass of water, and then fell asleep, thinking about my father.

_Princess Bubblegum's P.O.V_

_"Dear Princess Bubblegum. For all the pain and anger you have caused for everyone, I have found it unacceptable. I am going to launch an attack on the Candy Kingdom. I have cloned myself, and then made him thin. I then cloned him. After several days of cloning, I have amassed a large army. Be prepared to lose your precious kingdom! -Earl of Lemongrab"_

I looked over the letter. The Candy Kingdom wasn't prepared for an attack like this. We would have to fight, and many subjects would lose their lives. I held my face in my hands. I would need help from Finn, Jake, Marceline, and Chris. "Chris..." I said that name aloud. I felt so much pity for that boy. The Candy People were so happy to know he existed, and I was happy if they were. He seemed heroic, yet intelligent in a way. He looked like the type of person that would think something through before doing it. I believed he would defend the kingdom. I wrote letters to the friends of mine, which included Lumpy Space Princess (She would flip out, I'm sure) and of course, I also wrote letters to be delivered to the Tree Fort, and Marceline's House. I delivered them, and then took a sip from my coffee.

_Chris's P.O.V_

"Hey homies, we got a letter from PB!" Finn declared, walking into the living room. Me and Jake were playing Pro Football 1861 on BMO. I had beat him right as Finn walked in. We both looked up and Finn opened the letter and started reading. His smiled faded off of his face. "What's wrong dude?" Jake asked with a tone of uncertainty in his voice. Finn stared at us. "Lemongrab cloned himself thousands of times and is now invading the Candy Kingdom," Finn reported. Jake's jaw dropped. "Who's Lemongrab?" I asked, pretending like I had no idea who he was. "He's one of PB's failed experiments. He's an annoying lemon person. He got really fat and became a tyrant. It says here that he's no longer fat, neither are his clones. He also changed his sword to a normal one, instead of a screaming sound sword. His clones have normal swords too," Finn stated. "So that's not good. We should gear up. After we get our weapons, we'll go to Marceline's," Jake said. "Marceline is a vampire," Finn reported to me. I nodded. Grabbing Chillrend and walking out the door following Finn and Jake, I felt nervous. I don't know what a vampire is like, but I hope she likes me...

New chapter coming out soon! Sorry to end you guys on a semi-cliffhanger, I'll post another chapter. I included the battle because I felt like it was getting boring, and Chris was now officially an Ooo citizen, so I'll have a battle which will take awhile. Comments are appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6: Preparation for Battle

"You may have to fight a battle more than once to win it." -Margaret Thatcher

Princess Bubblegum's face seemed to relax when she saw us coming. The crossbow was tied to my leg, and Chillrend was attached to my backpack. "Okay guys, we need battle roles," PB said. We all nodded. "Finn and Marceline, guard the kingdom once it gets breached. Jake, stay inside the main castle. Chris, you're archery attack," She reported. Everyone agreed with that and walked off. There were stairs leading up to the platform. It was a 10-foot wide "platform" in a sense. It was more of a floor 14 feet off of the ground that stretched around the whole castle. There you could see at the top and fire. There were 2 turrets with arrows loaded into them nearby. Two Banana Guards were manning each. Another 5 were holding bows and candy rifles. "Guys, the boss is here!" One shouted. They all turned their attention to me. Taking of the string on my leg, I held the crossbow in my hands. "Let's destroy Lemongrab and his puny army!" I shouted. They all cheered. That wasn't hard. I aimed my crossbow at the horizon and pretended to shoot. I could shoot that. I jumped down from the spot, and headed over to Finn and Marceline.

Marceline was swinging her axe bass, practicing. Finn was inspecting his sword. "Hey guys," I greeted warmly. They both waved. "Hey Marceline, nice...instrument you have there," I complimented. She swung the axe-bass with a confident grin. "Yeah, it's pretty cool." Finn walked up to me. "Hey Chris, how's the archery thingamabob?" I contemplated the thought, and replied, "The banana guards don't look like they have good aim. We have those turrets; they'll impact them. I'd say we'd knock out a hundred or so before they get to the kingdom. That's a minimum, not sure what's in store." I waved goodbye, and started to walk inside the castle.

Jake was sitting on the floor eating a sandwich. "What's up bro?" I asked him, a smile across my face. He looked up mid-eating, and waved. After swallowing his bite, he said, "How's the stuff outside?" I shrugged. "Finn and Marceline, and the Banana Guards seem to have things down. Turns out there's turrets that shoots tons of arrows. It's rad," I reported. Jake smiled. "It's kind of boring in here. PB says we'll have like 15 guards in here. I think we'll take care of Lemongrab," Jake said stated confidently. "Yeah," I responded. "I do too."

**9:00 PM**

"Okay guys, that's a day!" PB said. "Lemongrab is going to attack tomorrow, so you should all stay in. He's attacking in the afternoon. Everyone get some good night's sleep and prepare for the battle!" I nodded, and looked at the night sky. It was so beautiful; so undisturbed. _It's gonna be filled with chaos tomorrow, _I thought to myself. Leaning against the wall of the tower, I let my head fall forward, and I fell asleep, clutching Chillrend.

Sorry if this chapter is short, family member just died, I'm depressed. New chapter coming soon; It's a battle one. Comments are always appreciated. See you next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: The Battle for Candy Kingdom

"I'm not afraid of death; I just don't want to be there when it happens." -Woody Allen

"Positions, everyone!" Princess Bubblegum shouted. I stared out from my position. This was...this wasn't like the show. It was scary. There there were roughly 3000 Lemongrab clones, all swords brandished, glaring at us. I looked down at my hands, which were holding the crossbow. I felt confident, wearing the gloves PB gifted me. Seconds ticked by. Sweat was forming on my forehead. One of them was wearing full knight armor except for the helmet. He was probably the original. "Princess! Your unacceptable kingdom will be taken by the Lemongrabs!" he yelled. I saw he was on a Lemon Camel, as were roughly 100. "Come on! Fight us, you cowards! I bet you-" His taunt was cut short as the arrow hit his Lemon Camel, and he fell down. I lowered the crossbow, and quickly reloaded it. "GET THEM! GET THEM NOWWWW!" Lemongrab screamed, crushed by his Lemon Camel. With a mighty roar, the Lemongrabs charged towards the kingdom. I fired an arrow, knocking them down. The other Banana Guards were firing arrows, but not very well. The two in the turrets were doing good. It seemed like we were slowing them down until a Banana Guard screamed in terror. I looked towards the horizon, and fear shot through me. There was a catapult, and it had a gigantic lemon on it. It flung. I watched it fly towards the kingdom. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" I screamed, and went prone. I saw two of them duck, and the two in the turrets panicked and tried to get out. I looked up, and saw it fly right into our location. It launched me backwards, falling 15 feet onto the hard ground.

When I awoke, it was blurry at first. I then sat up. The lemon had busted a hole in the upper part of the wall, and the turrets were destroyed. Everyone assigned to my unit looked dead. I turned to move my head because it was stiff, and saw I was at the end of a blade. A Lemongrab clone was holding the sword. "Goodbye," He said, and raised the sword. It never went down. A Banana Guard had impaled him through the heart, pinning him to the wall. He made gurgling noises, then stopped moving. The Banana Guard who saved me then ran off. I grabbed my backpack, and took Chillrend off of its string. Slinging the backpack over my shoulder, I started to move but looked down. Immense rage filled me right then and there. The crossbow was cracked in two. Raising my blade, I ran to Finn and Jake, who were battling some Lemon clones. Jake made a giant fist and crushed one, and Finn tripped one and slashed his back. "Guys! Where's Marceline?!" I asked, frightened. I didn't even care that Jake was fighting instead of guarding the castle. "She's inside Cinnamon Bun's house, but they filled it with sleep gas!" Jake said, picking up a Lemon clone with his large hand and flinging him off into the distance. I dug around in my backpack, and put on the gas mask. zipping it up, I started to sprint towards Cinnamon Bun's house.

As I neared Cinnamon Bun's house, I heard a girl scream. I looked over and saw a Lemongrab clone about to plunge his sword into Chocoberry. I tackled him, and we wrestled. I eventually won, and took the clone's sword, and stuck the sword through his heart. His eyes went pale, and he stopped struggling. Chocoberry thanked me and started to run in terror. I had just killed someone. I leaned over and vomited. Wiping it with my sleeve, I stepped up. I had to do it again. Picking up Chillrend, I arrived at Cinnamon Bun's house. There was a lemon clone standing guard, but I killed him. Opening the door and closing it quickly, I looked around.

Marceline was sleeping on the floor, with multiple cuts and bruises on her. Picking her up, I looked over at her axe bass, which was now a deeper shade of red (blood red). I opened the door, and carried her out, kicking the door shut. Running through the streets, I reached the castle. I brought her in. "Set her down!" Princess Bubblegum ordered, and I did so. There were multiple Banana Guards standing guard, and 3 of them were lying in stretchers. "The Candy Kingdom Hospital was destroyed by one of those giant lemons," PB explained. I nodded. I walked outside. A clone slashed at me; I dodged it and cut his throat open, then kicked him down. I kept moving through the streets. I heard a nasal screaming. "Oh my glob, let go of ME!" I looked over towards a small house. A lemon clone was clutching Lumpy Space Princess by the arms, and another was aiming a sword right into her forehead. I sprinted over, and since the one with the sword had his back turned to me, I impaled him with my sword. It went right through his body, and he collapsed. The other dropped LSP, and fumbled for his sword. I cut him in the stomach, and he fell over clutching his wound, and moaned, "Unacceptable..." before dying. "Oh my grob, thank you for like totally saving me!" Lumpy Space Princess yelled. I nodded and kept running through the streets. I looked towards the gate. There were no longer Lemongrabs pouring through the entrance, but there were a ton. Jake was 5 times his normal size, pounding clones. He picked up a handful, and threw them like a baseball towards the wall of PB's castle, crushing them. Finn was slashing through them.

"Guys! Get inside the palace!" Finn yelled, decapitating one. We ran inside, and shut the gate. They were iron bars at the entrance, so they were groping through the entrance. Princess Bubblegum looked terrified. "What do we do?" She asked. "We'll hide until they go away. They'll get bored," Finn suggested. "I don't see what other option we have," PB said. Marceline had awaken and looked very tired. "What happens when they break in? They'll rip it apart," Marceline stated. "You're right. We need someone to fight, or defend while we hide. Anyone got any ideas?" Princess Bubblegum agreed. I closed my eyes. "I'll do it," I said. "No! Come on homie, don't do this! We just met! You're the new human in Ooo!" Finn argued. "No. I've been here for maybe 2 weeks. I'll fight. I'll discourage them. Just go," I said. Finn backed off, and everyone in the room, which were 2 Banana Guards, Marceline, Jake, Finn, LSP, and Princess Bubblegum, left. I turned to face the lemon clones in the empty room, which were about to break down the gate. I took out a picture of Erin, clutching Chillrend in the other. As the gate broke down, I raised my sword, ready to fight.

I cut through the giant clone horde. I was received with cuts and some ripped clothing, but I was able to safely maneuver them, causing some to unintentionally kill their fellow fighters. Taking out a dagger I had forgotten about in my pocket, I cut one's in the leg. He screamed and fell backwards, allowing me to slash him in the face. Dodging a sword sung at me, I plunged the dagger into the throat of an attacker. Blood formed at his mouth, and he fell backwards. I had killed around 200, which took an hour, when I saw a clone coming up behind me. Chillrend was currently lodged in a clone's chest, and I pulled really hard. As Chillrend released, the Lemon Clone slashed me across the back. White hot pain surged through my body, and I stumbled backwards. I turned to face the clone. "Hmph...Acceptable," he muttered with an evil grin. "Unacceptable," I replied, and cut off his head. I turned, and I saw the survivors looking at me, swords drawn, faces of hate etched onto them. Out of the crowd, a pile of dynamite was thrown at me. I looked at it blankly, then picked it up, and threw it at the ceiling near where they were. It exploded, and crushed around 10 clones. I stood there, until I saw the original Lemongrab appear. He took aim with a crossbow, and a thought went through my head. _Game over._ I raised my gloved hands, and that didn't stop him. The arrow pierced through my stomach, and the edge of my vision flashed. I fell backwards, clutching the arrow in pain. He reloaded, then aimed another, and fired. It hit me in the chest this time. I gasped loudly, and my breathing became louder, and slower. Edges of my vision were blurred. He fired another arrow, then dropped the crossbow. Almost everything was blurry. He looked at me in the eyes. I looked up at him. I couldn't do anything. "Unacceptable," he told me, and raised his blade. The sword was knocked out of his hands. He turned towards the door. "Huh-?" Finn was standing there, rock in hand. Behind him Marceline rushed out and slashed open two clones. Jake too, and the Banana Guards were fighting as well. Soon, the original Lemongrab yelled, "RETREAT LEMON SOLDIERS!" and started to run out with the others. They had gone. I slumped down to the side, feeling myself die. Finn walked over with everyone else. "Does...Does it look bad?" I asked, coughing. I had been stabbed several times with daggers, and they were stuck in my torso. "Yeah...it does..." Finn said, on his knees. "I told you not to!" He scolded. I saw all the characters looking at me. I hacked up a ton of blood, and let my head fall to the side. "As a great man once said..." I began. "Life is peaceful, and death is peaceful. But the transition into it isn't." And all of a sudden, everything went dark. It felt peaceful. Very...peaceful...and..quiet.

Thank you all for reading this chapter of the blog, Chris isn't dead-or is he? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. I hope you liked this super-long battle chapter, I'll be posting more either later today or tomorrow. See you next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: Recovery

"The fear of death follows from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time." -Mark Twain

_Finn's P.O.V_

"What-What should we do?" I asked, looking over Chris. His body was broken, and bloody. Not to mention there were two daggers plunged into him and 3 arrows stuck in his stomach and chest. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was very slow. "The Candy Kingdom Hospital is unable to tend to him, or anyone for that matter. You should bring him to the Tree Fort and try what you can there. I'll send Doctor Princess over," PB said. I nodded, and me and Jake picked Chris up, and started to walk out the door. I turned my head as we left to see Princess Bubblegum covering her face in her hands and Marceline sitting there with a grim expression on her face.

When we set him down on the couch, BMO started to stop crying. "Will Chris be ok?" BMO asked Jake. "We don't know, BMO," Jake replied. BMO sulked off, sniffing. "This isn't good, man," I told Jake. "Yeah, totally not good," Jake agreed. I looked at Chris. He wasn't bleeding, but his clothes were splattered with blood.

**1 DAY LATER**

"He should be ok in about 10 days. I've removed the daggers and arrows from his body. We just need to hope he heals fast," Doctor Princess reported. Jake and I sighed in relief. After she left, we walked over to Chris. He was sleeping soundly, but looked less in pain. There was still some blood on his clothing, but it wasn't completely clean. The 3 arrows and daggers were placed next to him. I put them on the coffee table. "You'll be ok, Chris. You'll be ok," I told him.

_Chris's P.O.V._

Everything was on and off. I awoke for several seconds and then fell asleep again. I felt some pain, but it was gone. I looked down once, and saw the arrows and daggers weren't in my body anymore. My dreams flickered from Erin to my parents to the war. I had dreams about Adventure Time. I once had woken up in the middle of the day, and then closed my eyes, tired. I felt little arms grasp my right arm, and then a cube-like surface hugging it. I rubbed BMO's head with my free arm, then fell asleep.

Once, I woke up, feeling very rested, not groggy. It was dark out. Propping myself up on one elbow, I stood up. Wobbling, I stumbled to a window, and caught myself. Lifting up my shirt, I saw my chest was all bandaged. I wasn't wearing my gloves, and my left arm was bandaged, and there were some red stains on it. A clone had sliced my arm whilst I was fighting in the castle. I turned around, ready to walk back to bed. I turned, and Finn was staring at me, holding a candle. "Are you-" He started to ask. I nodded, smiling. "Yeah. I'm back baby!"

Thank you all for reading, I personally think this wasn't my best work, I just wanted a recovery chapter to get out of the way. Chris isn't fully recovered, he'll still be healing in the next chapter. Next chapter uses Lemongrab again, but it's not a battle. Chris's arm is actually less healed than his stomach, so the bandage will stay on his arm next chapter, while the bandage will be taken off sometime between chapters. Comments appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9: Infiltration

"If your enemy offers you two targets, strike at a third." -Robert Jordan

I was hiding next to the Castle Lemongrab entrance next to the princess. While Finn and Jake caused a distraction, we would sneak in and destroy Lemongrab's cloning machine. After several tense moments, firecracks went off. The two guards left the main entrance to take a few steps forward towards the noise. I took the opportunity. I grabbed the one near me and slit his throat with the dagger. The other one turned towards me, holding a crossbow. He aimed, but I whipped it at him, and it hit him right in the throat. He dropped the crossbow and fell backwards, dead. I grabbed his crossbow. "In here!" PB whispered, and we stepped into the dining hall. Two clones were posted there. "Hey-" One of them stuttered, but I shot him through the chest. "Run!" I yelled at Bubblegum, who started to sprint up the stairs to the door on the left, me following close behind. As PB ran through the door, I felt a yank on my shirt. The clone had grabbed me, and we both went tumbling down. I was faster than he was, and grabbed his sword. I cut the fiend through the chest, and kicked him hard. It rocketed him onto the dining table. I ran inside the door, closing and locking it.

Me and Princess Bubblegum searched through the doors, until we came to a big one reading, "CLONE MACHINE- DO NOT OPEN!" I facepalmed as Princess Bubblegum opened the door. There was a guard loitering by, and I took out Chillrend, and dodged his sword swing, effectively allowing me to stab him through his lemony heart. The clone collapsed. Princess Bubblegum was fiddling at it, with me watching. "I've set the machine to shut down all the clones upon destruction, but it won't turn off. It's...stuck..." She reported, taking out a pair of tweezers and cutting a couple wires. Suddenly, a small hole burst in the door, and I saw a squad of clones trying to get in. I grabbed the other sword, and dual wielded my way into the fray. I cut down two, but the others were fighting fiercely. Dodging a sword, I backed up. "It needs to be destroyed, it's just STUCK!" She cried. Turning, I whipped the Lemon Clone's sword into the clone machine. "There. UNSTUCK!" I yelled, and sparks appeared, then the clones just collapsed. "Alright, but we need to destroy the cloning machine!" PB reported. I felt like telling her the fact that there was a sword almost completely lodged in the thing, but I nodded. She took out a small timer with a stick on dynamite on it, and set the timer near the cloning machine, and then she turned, telling me to run. We turned the corner, but Lemongrab was standing there, a look of hate upon his face. "YOU! SHALL! PERISH! UNACCEPTABLE TRASH!" Lemongrab screamed, and then came sprinting like an angry buffalo towards me. With nowhere to run, I faced the yellow fiend with Chillrend drawn. The hallway was very long, and I was scared. So I sang, slowly. "Just close your eyes... the sun is going down..." I sang softly. "You'll be alright...no one can hurt you now...Come morning light...you and I'll be safe...and..." I closed my eyes. "Sound." Just then Lemongrab crashed into me, sending me into the cloning room. I kept from cursing. Lemongrab was unable to get up due to his armor. I ran out the door, not before closing it. We ran through the hallway, then reached the dining room. While PB went down the stairs, I slid down the banister. We burst through the front door. Finn was looking around at the disabled clones with a puzzled look on his face, same as Jake. "Keep moving, keep moving!" I yelled two them. They turned, and we ran out of the gate, and kept running.

The moon shone overhead, as we walked. Finn and Jake were trailing behind, and I was next to PB. "That was beautiful singing, Chris," She complimented. "What song is it?" Figuring she didn't know who Taylor Swift was (I wasn't a Swifter, or whatever. I just thought that song was awesome), I replied, "It's called Safe and Sound. I heard it before I landed up in Ooo." She nodded. "That was very nice. Do you sing a lot?" She asked. Now it was my turn to nod. "Well, I'd love to hear it again sometime," She said. "Thanks," I responded with a warm smile.

Later that night, I was searching through my backpack. Gripping a small piece of paper, I took it out. I shed a tear instantaneously. There was a picture of me and Jason. Jason was my best friend. Flipping it over, I felt a huge lump in my throat. 'Best friends, in life, and in death. Through it all' was written on the back. Jason died the same day Erin was. I had gone inside the school, knowing that Jason had to be in there. Going upstairs, I saw him in the center of the hallway. "Chris! I need-" Jason's sentence was cut off when the whole section of the floor he was standing on gave way. In terror, I sprinted towards the whole. Looking over, my stomach dropped. Jason was impaled by a metal rod through the stomach. I jumped down, and hit the ground hard. I crawled over to him. "You'll be alright," I told him, at the point of breaking down. "Come on, don't be sad. I'll be fine," He sputtered out, coughing. "Let's just have one last laugh together," He proposed. I nodded, and we let out small laughs. "You're a true friend, Chris. Best of luck," He told me. Those were his last words. I sat there crying over my dead best friend, and then I grabbed his hoodie which he was holding while he fell. It was a green Minecraft creeper hoodie, where you put up the hood, and when you zip it up all the way, your face looks like a creeper. I stuffed it in my backpack and ran through the burning school.

It was then when I pulled out the hoodie. I closed my eyes and lowered my head in honor. "In life, and in death," I stated. BMO was next to me. "What is this?" it asked. "Well, BMO, this is my best friend's hoodie. He died before I came to Ooo," I answered. BMO sat on the couch. "I am sorry, Chris," BMO stated solemnly. "There's nothing to be sorry about," I said. "He's gone and that's that. Not much we can do, buddy," I finished. I lay down on the couch, and fell asleep, with BMO jumping off to let me rest.

Sorry about lack of chapters, I'll try to post one tomorrow, but I have a funeral to go to, so I'm not sure. I just wanted to tell you guys about Chris's past just a little, and explain his clothing. He WILL wear Jason's hoodie in honor of him from time to time. I also let you discover that Chris is a gifted singer; He will sing in later chapters. Apart from singing at PB's gatherings and Finn & Jake's parties, Chris will sing a lot in battles or sad events, like deaths. I might want to delve into Chris's past a bit more next chapter, so stay tuned! Comments are appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10: The Jeep

"Man cannot discover new oceans unless he has the courage to lose sight of the shore." -Andre Gide

I walked through the plains, whistling. I felt like a walk was needed, and Finn and Jake were headed to the Candy Kingdom for awhile, so I decided to explore. As I continued to wander, I saw a forest. Obviously, I walked inside of it. It was pretty dark, and mysterious. I figured I'd turn back, so I walked backwards, ready to exit. And then I hit something hard, and fell backwards. Damn it, that hurt. After lying there in pain for several seconds, I got back up and looked at the object. It was covered in grass and ivy, and there was a machete lodged in the ground next to it. Pulling the machete out of the ground, I hacked at any nearby leaved or branches. And then I ripped off the ivy. I was carrying a water bottle, and poured some of that on the green muck on it. It wiped off enough. I stepped around the object, and tried to lift it. I part of it was uncovered. There was a star in a circle, and lettering that read, "United States Military Vehicle" on it. Excited, I put my back into lifting. After a couple minutes of pushing with all of my might, It finally turned right-side up. Panting, I fell down on the ground. It looked like a jeep. The jeep looked in good condition. It was obviously dirty, but the key was still in the ignition. I reached through the shattered window, and turned the ignition. It sputtered, then conked out. Opening the oil lid thing, it was empty. Stepping up onto it, I was about to climb in, then I froze.

There were two skeletons in the front seats. They both were wearing tattered military uniforms. One was masked, and his uniform read, "Jennings" on it. The other was unmasked, and it read "LaPeters." I, feeling terrified, touched the soldier named LaPeters. The dead soldier's skull was missing the whole left part of it, and the windshield was cracked, with dried blood all over it. He probably was launched into the windshield. I grabbed him by the uniform (Which had blood all over it. Ew.) and pulled. Eventually the body broke loose, and flung into me, sending me into the dirt. I screamed and kicked the skeleton off of me. After catching my breath, I pulled the body away, and put it in a bush. Now for the next one. Jennings wasn't very good. He wasn't covered with blood, but his visor had a bunch of small bullet cracks in it. I pulled Jennings out as well and threw him to the side. The lifeless body rolled to the side, then stopped a couple feet away. I jumped into the jeep.

I went through the glove compartment. There was a pistol, with no ammo, and a cracked watch. Worthless. I looked in the backseat. There were two guns, both M4 Carbines. One of them was lacking a clip and a handle. The other seemed ok. I picked it up, aimed, and pulled the trigger. It went off through the silent woods. The recoil launched me back, and the gun kept firing, eventually turning towards me. "Shit!" I yelled, and jumped out of the seat, and landed on the ground. The gun kept firing bullets into the seat, and then stopped. By now, I had awaken the whole damn forest. I sighed, and got back into the backseat. The M4 was out of ammo, and no other spare clips were at the ready. Useless. In disgust, I threw it out of the jeep. I kept searching. Looking in the backseat, I saw...did I?...Yes, I did!

There was a red canister filled with oil, and the assault rifle didn't shoot a giant hole through it. Picking it up, I excitedly jumped out of the jeep, and filled it up. I considered turning the ignition, but I saw something in the driver's seat. It was a bloody helmet, and a little camcorder was attached to it. I yanked it out, and turned it on. It was obviously attached to the helmet at the time of filming.

The owner of the helmet (Probably LaPeters) was driving the jeep. I could see his arms, and his gloves driving it through the street. "Keep driving, keep driving!" Jennings yelled, next to him. "I'm trying!" The jeep kept driving through the streets. "We got two enemies up ahead, keep driving, I'll take 'em out," Jennings said. He picked up the pistol, which looked like an M9, and fired at the two masked fiends waving around assault rifles. He took out one, but the other dove behind sandbags. "Damn it, I'm out!" Jennings cursed, and threw the pistol in the glove compartment. They kept driving, until they saw a man turned around in the streets. Jennings held up a hand, and LaPeters stopped driving. Jennings stared at the man. "Do you need help, civilian?" He asked. "Yes..." the man said. "I would need your soul." The man turned around, holding an MP5. "Shit, man, drive!" Jennings yelled. The man aimed, and released a round of bullets. LaPeters ducked, but Jennings didn't. Bullets shattered the windshield, and Jennings, bullet holes all over his visor, hit his head on the dashboard, dead. "Oh God..." LaPeters cried, and then he rammed the gas pedal. The man was hit, and then was flung to the side. Then an explosion went off, and the jeep flew a couple meters in the air. LaPeters screamed as the jeep hit the ground, it was at this point where the helmet fell off of the soldier, and he was launched through the windshield, and the whole left side of his head fell off. Then the jeep tipped over and the clip turned off.

"Whoa..." I muttered in the forest. Tossing the helmet aside onto the ground, I keyed the ignition. It turned to life! "YES!" I screamed happily. I was surprised it was that easy. Driving out of the forest, I headed to the Tree Fort. Finn and Jake were standing there, watching me, amazed. I stopped the jeep, and got out. "I need help fixing a truck," I said. Finn nodded, and so did Jake. "Let's fix it!" He exclaimed. There was nothing wrong with the jeep's machinery itself, but there were some other problems. Me and BMO destroyed the edges of the cracked windshield, and Finn washed the dirt and grass on the sides and back of the truck. Jake cleaned the truck's seat and floor itself. When we were done, we stopped, and stared at the beautiful truck. "Let's go for a spin," Jake yelled, grinning. We all cheered, and jumped into the truck, and keyed the ignition. All 4 of us screeched in excitement, like chimpanzees going crazy for a banana, as we flew towards the Candy Kingdom.

We were casually driving through the kingdom now, and people were staring. "Hey Chris!" a voice yelled. I stopped, and sat up in the seat. A Banana Guard was running towards me. "Smiley!" I yelled in relief. Smiley was a Banana Guard assigned to my unit. He was a turret operator. He still had on our unit helmet, which was a steel helmet with a picture of a bow on it. I had nicknamed the guard 'Smiley' because of the fact that his helmet was scratched a bit, looking like a crude smiley face. "Hey Chris," Smiley said, panting. "I thought you were dead!" I exclaimed in happiness. "Nah, you can't kill Smiley," He replied, smiling. "How's the other unit members?" I asked him. "Princess says that all others were dead, killed by the giant lemon," Smiley reported. I frowned. "That sucks," I complained. I really thought Smiley had died, because the turrets were all destroyed. That means he survived the giant lemon in a turret (While others died not in the turret, which was safer), and then survived falling 15 feet in a destroyed turret, and then wasn't killed in the attacks. "You're a tough nut, Smiley," I said, laughing. Smiley smiled. "Thanks," He said. I waved goodbye then kept driving. As we continued to drive, we saw PB staring at us. "You have a TRUCK?!" She asked in disbelief. I nodded, smiling.

I hope you all liked this (late) chapter, I'll post a ton more, comments and feedback (Same thing ~.~) are greatly appreciated. Smiley is an OC, as well as Jennings and LaPeters. Sorry I didn't get into Chris's past, but I did delve a small bit into the wars. I dunno what's in store for next chapter, but I'm aiming at maybe some Marceline time. I need to explore characters and mess around with their relationships between them and Chris. So anyways, see you all next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11: Marceline

"Though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore." -Of Monsters and Men, Little Talks

"BMO, where's Finn and Jake?" I asked. "They are at the Candy Kingdom helping the princess with one of her spooky experiments," BMO replied. _Um...Ok_, I thought. "I'm headed to Marceline's," I told BMO, heading out the door, picking up my backpack. I opened the jeep door and threw my backpack in the passenger seat, then keyed the ignition and started driving to Marceline's house.

Getting out of the jeep, I walked to Marceline's house. I was gonna knock on the door, but it was wide open. "Hello?" I asked, looking around the dark house. I started to walk in, but heard a hissing. I turned, and the door was shut. Nothing there. _Fuck this man, I'm out_, I thought, and started heading towards the door. HISS! Marceline flew in front of me, fangs bared. "OH HELL NO!" I screamed, falling backwards. Looking up, I saw the lights turn on, and Marceline laughing. I stared up at her frowning. When she offered her hand, the frown dissolved into a grin. "Nice one," I complimented, holding out my hand for a high five. She high fived me back. Apparently she was aware I was healthy again. "Nice car dude. Where'd you get it?" She asked, looking out the window. "I found it on its side in a forest," I stated blankly. "Awesome," She complimented. "Wanna go for a ride?" I asked. She nodded ecstatically.

"You aren't trying to make your move, are you?" She asked as we drove around. "NO. Just two friends going for a ride with a military jeep with no destination planned. Perfectly normal," I replied. We both laughed. We drove in silence. I felt like I was LaPeters. We had the same exact gloves. I had a thing for fingerless gloves (By that, I mean I love gloves that cut off at the knuckle. Don't know why they're called fingerless gloves. That's weird.), and we were riding with a friend. Except there wasn't chaos and warfare around us. I wondered what happened to the streets the jeep was in. I went over the camcorder clips. There was one, and it was of LaPeters and Jenning's squad getting shot up. There were a couple, but I hadn't gone over them. Anyways- "LOOK OUT!" Marceline screamed. I snapped out of my thoughts, and saw we were about to drive off of a cliff into a jungle. I slammed on the brakes, but to no avail. I saw out of the corner of my eye Marceline float up. I tried to jump out, but the seat belt was in. "Shit shit shit shit shit..." I panicked, trying to get the seat belt off. It finally clicked apart, and I jumped out of the jeep. If I was a second sooner, I would have made it. But no. I started to fall down, screaming. I closed my eyes. Then I realized that I hadn't hit the ground. Opening my eyes, I looked at the jungle. The jeep's back was just barely visible, and then it plummeted down into the jungle void. Considering I was floating a good 40 feet off the ground, I looked up. Marceline was holding me by the arms. "Thanks," I said, smiling up at the vampire. "Sure thing. That's what friends do," She replied, smiling back. She flew up and we landed on the grass. Lying next to each other looking at the clouds, I exclaimed, "That was a cool jeep." She punched me in the shoulder, still smiling. We lay there, relaxing.

When I woke up, it was night. "Marceline," I told her, shaking her. She woke up, and stared at me. "It's night. We should go back to our homes," I suggested. "Whatever, see you soon Chris," She said, flying off. I turned, and started to walk back to the Tree Fort.

"Hey guys," I greeted, walking through the front door. "Hey Chris," Jake said, not looking up from his video game. "What's up bro?" Finn asked. "Went to see Marceline. And I also accidentally drove the jeep into a jungle," I said with a cheesy smile. "That sucks," Finn said, frowning. "Yeah, it does," I replied. Plopping down on the couch, I started surfing through my backpack. After a couple minutes of just organizing everything, Finn got up and left. "Where do you think he went?" Jake asked, looking at me. "I don't know, he probably-" My answer was interrupted when I heard Finn yell "SURPRISE!" and he ran out, holding a crossbow. He tossed it to me. I caught it in one hand. "You got me a crossbow? Sick!" I thanked Finn, who beamed. "It's pretty cool. I found it while me and Jake were in a dungeon," He reported. "Jake and I," Jake corrected. Finn rolled his eyes. "Whatever man."

Sorry about a short chapter, I was getting ready for a party. This chapter delved a bit into Chris and Marceline's relationship, as they are now good friends, considering she prevented Chris from dying. I'm not gonna use romance this chapter, but maybe, just maybe, next one. I don't want a romantic fanfiction. That would be annoying. Of course, this isn't a romance-free fanfic, it's just the fact that I don't want this fanfic ALL ABOUT romance. I also can't create a couple name for Marceline, who Chris will date IF he does. Comments appreciated, and Happy Halloween.


	12. Chapter 12: It's not all gone

"Don't part with your illusions. When they are gone, you may still exist, but you have ceased to live." -Mark Twain

* * *

"So this is where you found the jeep?" Finn asked, peering into the woods. "Yeah," I responded. Finn and I were gonna wander out and search the forest to see if there was anything else, while BMO and Jake were going to try and salvage the jeep. Finn looked at the implant of the sideways jeep. After standing in silence, we started to search. "Um, Finn, I'll be right back, something I have to take care of," I said. Finn nodded and kept looking around the leaves. I walked to a bush, and pushed it forward. LaPeters and Jennings were still there, motionless. I sighed in sadness, thinking about their awful deaths. I then noticed there was a hole underneath. Just a small 3-foot hole that they didn't fall in. Kicking the bush to the side, I grabbed Jennings, and dropped him in the hole, and then I dropped LaPeters in the hole as well. Their bodies fell down into the ditch, and their hands flipped upwards upon impact, with their thumb sticking up, as if giving me the thumbs-up sign. I smiled, and then covered the hole with dirt. I then picked up two sticks and made a cross with them. I looked at my makeshift grave for a second when I heard Finn yell. "Chris! Come check this out man!"

I ran to Finn, and he was staring at a metal trapdoor in the ground. In black lettering it read, "Nuclear Fallout Shelter, only to be used by residents of Natick, Massachusetts, USA." I looked down at it. There was a metal handle. I grabbed it and pulled. The trapdoor fell open, and there was a small room underneath, but it wasn't lit. I dropped down, and flicked the light switch. A dim light bulb flicked on. I dropped my backpack on the ground, and searched through it. Bingo! I took out the flashlight, and flicked it on. Finn jumped down too and started to search around. Zipping up my backpack, I put it on and distanced myself from him so we could explore better. There were bullet holes all over the walls, and...dried blood. _Ugh. Disgusting_, I thought silently, and looked at a message. 'Remember us as heroes,' was written in black spray paint on the wall. I started to walk forward, but stepped on something and tripped, falling backwards. Getting up, I looked at what I stepped on and an eerie feeling went through me.

There was a tiny skeleton clutching a worn-out teddy bear. I looked away from the dead child, and continued to walk. There was a door, and when I opened it, a small generator was on the ground. I flicked on the light switch, and it actually wasn't all dimly lit. I looked at the generator. There was a dead figure hunched over the generator, with multiple slashes and bloodstains on his shirt. Kicking over the dead figure, I kneeled down to the generator. I opened it up, and cursed. The inner panel was completely destroyed, with wires cut and some burn marks. That sucked. I walked out of the room. "Find anything?" I asked Finn. Nobody was there. I looked around, and heard Finn scream. Drawing Chillrend, I ran towards the source of his scream, a door. I kicked open the door, and saw a bunch of Goo Skulls with their tongues on Finn's leg and arms. I started to run towards him, but they noticed me and a couple attacked me. One of them tried to jump on me; I evaded the Goo Skull and slashed it in the back as it landed on the ground. I turned, and a tongue latched onto my left hand, which was the one with Chillrend on it. I dropped Chillrend and tackled the Goo Skull, then snapped its neck. I heard a choking sound, and turned to see another Goo Skull swallowing Chillrend. I heard grinding, then it choked it back up. "NO!" I screamed in rage.

Chillrend's blade was bent and the handle was snapped off from the sword and also was all bent. The Goo Skull then picked my broken sword up with its blade and tauntingly threw it into the crowd, with it being lost forever. I ran to Finn, dodging the tongues flying at me. I picked up his Demon Blood sword which was on the ground near him and cut him free from the tongues, and then yanked him to his feet by the backpack, and started to run alongside him. We reached the open door and slammed it shut, but tongues broke holes through the already worn out door. We reached the entrance, but we couldn't get up on our own. It wasn't high enough. "Finn, boost me!" I yelled frantically as the door started to crack. Finn boosted me up onto the ground, and I pulled him up, which was harder than I expected. I then slammed the metal trapdoor as hard as I could. We both fell on the ground, panting. "That was close," He told me. "Yeah," I agreed. "I lost Chillrend." The statement hung in space. I had lost my sword, which was one of my prized possessions. It was gone forever. "Its...it's ok Chris," Finn comforted me. I felt better, but I've heard that phrase so many times before. "We'll get you a new sword," He promised. I smiled and nodded. Finn stood up, and then helped me up. "Let's go check on Jake and BMO."

Finn and I had just started walking to the area when a loud explosion was heard. I pointed towards the sound, and we started running towards it. When we reached the sound of the explosion, we just stared. The jeep was there- and on fire. Jake and BMO were lying on the ground, passed out. "Jake!" Finn yelled, and ran towards him. Jake was lying on the ground. "We...lit...a match.." he got out before passing out. BMO was unconscious as well, even though I didn't know that it could still have a passed-out expression on it. I figured the screen would be black. Whatever. Finn picked up Jake and carried him over his shoulders, and I picked up BMO, and placed it in my arms, cradling it like a baby. "Let's head back to the Tree Fort," Finn said, letting out a sigh. I nodded, and we started walking as the sun started to set. I thought about Chillrend. I needed a new sword. As we arrived at the Tree Fort, I came up with a new name for the sword. Dawnbreaker. So I would go to the Fire Kingdom and have it forged, and then I'd somehow find Choose Goose and try to get an undead enchantment on it. I placed BMO down on the table and hopped onto the couch, thinking about it enthusiastically.

Thanks for reading! We've gotten 1,000 views on Chris the Human! Thanks! Chris will get Dawnbreaker tomorrow and will be called Dawnbreaker for the rest of the fanfic. Although forged at the Fire Kingdom, it will have a normal sword appearance. Also, if you didn't pick it up in the chapter, you guys learn something new about Chris: He's left-handed! Anyways, comments are very much appreciated, and they will shape the story a bit.


	13. Chapter 13: Lemongrab's Warning

"War. War never changes." -Fallout series

* * *

"Here's your sword, son," The fire elemental said, handing me my new blade. I would suspect it to be on fire, but no, it wasn't. It had a beautiful white blade, and a black hilt and handle. "Thank you very much," I thanked him, and took out a bag of gold coins. "Nonsense, Chris," He said, pushing my bag away. "You'll get it for free this one time." I smiled at him, and started to leave the marketplace. As I neared the exit of the Fire Kingdom, I heard Finn's voice. "Chris! Come over here!" I had forgotten that I had brought Finn along. I strolled over to the palace, and saw Finn's blue figure standing next to Flame Princess. Walking up next to them, I greeted, "Hey Finn. And Flame Princess, I believe?" Flame Princess was staring at me in awe, with her head cocked to the side. She looked hypnotized. She was blushing. "Um...Finn?" I asked, looking over at my friend. My facial expression read to him, "This is weird. Let's bounce." He nodded, understanding. "We've gotta go. Bye FP!" Finn waved, and started to walk out with me.

Swinging Dawnbreaker, I smiled. It was a fitting name for a sword with the purpose I had for it apart from normal uses: To have an extra effect on demons and skeletons. We arrived at Choose Goose's stand. "Hello, my fine fellow! You're looking kind of mellow! What is it that you seek, this fine day of the week!" Choose Goose greeted. "Hey Choose Goose. I need an enchantment or something that makes my sword deadly to demons and skeletons," I told the happy goose. "I have what you seek, so do not be weak. Have this my friend, pour it all on your sword until the end!" Choose Goose said, tossing me a potion. I caught it, and looked at the label. 'Sword of the Sun potion. Effects: Lasts forever, effective on demons and skeletons, demon blood doesn't appear on the blade' it read. I popped the bottle, and poured it on Dawnbreaker. My sword flashed for a second, and then went back to normal. The potion liquid dissolved onto my sword. I dropped my bag of coins on his stand, and then left the goose, who was now flopping around.

When Finn and I arrived at the Tree Fort, we realized something was wrong. I ran in, and a giant demon was standing in the living room. Jake and BMO were hiding under the table. Finn raised his demon blood sword, but I held up a hand, and he dropped it. "FOR NARNIA!" I screamed, and charged towards the demon with Dawnbreaker raised. I slid under the demon's legs, and then jumped on his back. I ran all the way up, and then grabbed onto his giant forked ear to steady myself. The demon howled in pain. "CAKE!" It moaned, trying to grab me. "THE CAKE IS A LIE!" I screamed back at it, and then plunged my sword into the demon's head. It went through the demon's head like a knife through butter, which I didn't expect. The demon's entire head fell off, sending me falling onto the floor. I grabbed Dawnbreaker and dodged out of the way as the dead demon's headless body fell over. The 4 of us stared at in silence until Jake piped up. "We should probably clean that up." I nodded, and looked at Dawnbreaker, amazed no blood was stained on the white blade.

**LATER**

Finn and I arrived at the Candy Kingdom. Jake and BMO were still in bad shape, so we left them at the Tree Fort with Marceline. Princess Bubblegum ran up to us, with Peppermint Butler at her side. "Lemongrab is returning. He created a new cloning machine, and has invented a whole new battle strategy. We can't take another attack," Princess Bubblegum griefed. "PB," I said. "Don't you have the Gumball Guardians?" Her frown immediately dissolved. "Yes, I do! We couldn't use them during the first attack because we were fitting them with an arrow attack!" She shouted happily. "Chris, you'll be assigned the same Archery unit, and with 4 turrets instead of two. I also programmed a special Gumball Guardian named Clanker to your unit," She told me. I flashed a thumbs up sign. I walked off to find Smiley while Finn was still talking to Bubblegum. He was loitering in the streets, holding a crossbow. I still had the one Finn gave me; I had yet to use it. "Hey Smiley!" I greeted, waving. Smiley's somewhat concerned face immediately turned into one of relief when he saw me. "Hey Chris," He greeted back. I was standing next to him. "You ready for the battle?" I asked him. He shook his head. "I didn't expect Lemon-butt to come by and attack again. He said the attack will commence in a week, giving us time to surrender the kingdom. No way that's gonna happen," He replied. I thought that response deserved a high five, and I gave him one.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this kinda short chapter, yes, there will be a new battle, but not for 2 chapters. Chris got his new sword, Dawnbreaker. Not sure what's going on with Flame Princess and Chris, leave in the comments your thoughts, and that will heavily influence the next few chapters. I plan to use a couple new people in the fight, one of them will probably be Flame Princess, or maybe the Ice King. I've neglected Ice King for the whole chapter, I should use him now. Comments are appreciated. I will also add in some more Banana Guard nicknames. Next chapter is either later today or tomorrow, so stay tuned!


	14. Chapter 14: Preparing for Chaos

"Where the battle rages, there the loyalty of the soldier is proved." -Martin Luther

* * *

I climbed the ladder up to the platform which was so familiar with me. It was extended a couple feet, and there were 10 Banana Guards. "You 4. Turret gunners," I said, singling out 4 Banana Guards. They nodded silently and stepped into the turret seats. "Ok, you 5 are normal support with bows. Smiley, you get a crossbow. Veteran's Gift," I told the others. I had given Smiley a crossbow because he was my friend, not just because he was a survivor. He's a veteran. A survivor. He deserves a crossbow. They all talked to themselves in agreement. Then we saw Clanker walk up next to us. He was a grey-colored Gumball Guardian, and he looked...awesome. His fingers on his right hand were all crossbows, and his left hand had a huge crossbow on the wrist. "Hello," He greeted. We waved at him. Yep. We were gonna do good. We still had the steel helmets on, but Smiley had drawn a tally on his helm. I sighed, and looked over the guards.

**LATER...**

I had given nicknames to a couple of the guards. One of the guards had curved horns on his helmet, so I named him Dragonborn (I played Skyrim frequently). I had just given several cool nicknames to the guards of my unit in general: Wheatley, Harper, Wall-E, and Zeus. One of them was very humorous and funny; He made everyone laugh in our unit, even Clanker (This Gumball Guardian was very different and more human-like than the others), so I called him Jason, after my best friend. Jason was always the funny one with jokes in the friendship. I was funny, but more with actions and odd responses than in jokes. I had also gotten rid of the ash hoodie. I had swapped it out for a black hoodie, but that didn't matter. I was wearing the creeper hoodie during the battle. "Seems good, guys," I complimented them. They all cheered and high fived at my thanks, and I chuckled to myself and left them, deciding to check out everyone else.

I walked towards the entrance. There were obviously more Gumball Guardians, and the Banana Guards looked more alert. I walked over to Finn, who was talking to Flame Princess. Pretty cool. She immediately stopped talking when I came over, and a fluttered look came over her. "Hey Finn, Flame Princess," I greeted. She giggled at the mention of her name. "Finn, I'm gonna go get Marceline," I told Finn. "Sure bro, I'll tell P-Bubs," Finn acknowledged. I flashed the thumbs up sign at him and I started walking to Marceline's house.

Arriving at the vampire's house, I knocked on the door. Marceline opened groggily, still in her bat-themed pajamas. "Hey Marceline..." I said, holding back a laugh. She saw the smile at the form of my mouth, and we just laughed, knowing she looked funny. "Anyways..." I started, smiling dissolving. She frowned too. "What's wrong Chris?" I inhaled, and then let it out. "Lemongrab has assembled his army again and they're launching a second attack on the Candy Kingdom," I told her. Her mouth gaped open in shock. "We need your help, Marceline," I pleaded to her. She nodded, and then closed the door. Several minutes later, she came out. She was wearing a long-sleeved red and grey shirt, torn jeans, and flip-flops, and a hat. She was holding her axe-bass. She picked me up, and we both flew above the sky, soaring to the Candy Kingdom. "Wow, Marceline...This view is beautiful," I told her. "Yep...Sure is," She replied. We flew in silence to the Candy Kingdom. After the silence was broken, she dropped me a couple feet off the ground. I landed on my feet, no pain. We walked through the kingdom. Finn was talking with Jake, and Flame Princess was talking with PB. She turned, and blushed as I walked up to them. "Hey Bubblegum. Hope you didn't mind if I got Marceline. We need her," I told Bubblegum. "Of course not," She said, waving it away. "Chris, I need you to sing a song to improve the mood of everyone. Can you do that?" Princess Bubblegum asked. "Yes, Princess, I can do that. I just need some speakers," I replied. Marceline looked at me funny.

**9:00 PM**

The Gumball Guardians, Candy People, Banana Guards, and all the main characters from Adventure Time were staring at me on the stage, which was set up near the entrance. I hooked up a karaoke version of 'Radioactive' by Imagine Dragons. I pressed play on my iPod, and then walked up to the microphone. I inhaled, then sung the song lyrics:

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_  
_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_  
_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_I raise my flags, don my clothes_  
_It's a revolution, I suppose_  
_We're painted red to fit right in_  
_Whoa_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_Whoa_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died_  
_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_  
_Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

I opened my eyes, and looked out in the crowd. After several tense moments, they erupted into cheer. I made the devil horns with both of my hands, and the whole crowd was cheering and jumping. Marceline was staring at me, a huge grin on her face. Finn and Jake were flashing the thumbs up sign at me, and Flame Princess was blushing and smiling at me. I looked around the crowd, smiling. Then a purple blob appeared screaming through the crowd. "CHRIS! YOU CAN HAVE MY LUMPS! HAVE MY LUMPS CHRIS! TOTALLY HAE THEM!" Lumpy Space Princess. My face turned from a grin into a facial expression that represented the "D:" emoticon. I screamed in terror as LSP got onto the stage and jumped onto my leg. "Get off! Get off!" I screamed in panic. "YOU WANT MY LUMPS!" she screamed in reply. I screamed again and hobbled into the crowd, and launched myself into it. LSP lost her grip, and I ran onto the stage screaming in panic as she chased me. I grabbed my iPod and then kept running.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter which had a funny end to it (in my opinion). Yes, Chapter 12 was a reference to "We Fixed a Truck" which was a reference I didn't talk about. Flame Princess will be taking part in the second battle, and she appears to have a crush on Chris. I don't know what to do, because they're not in love, but they don't really know each other. I need your feedback on it, because your opinions will definitely affect the story change. Clanker is a unique Gumball Guardian with a personality representing Chris, which PB created especially with some of his DNA which was taken when he was wounded (she plucked one of his hairs), and he's a cool OC. Leave your comments down below for what you suggest/thought so far, and I'll be posting tomorrow. See you next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15: Unexpected Help

"An attitude of positive expectation is the mark of the superior personality." -Brian Tracy

* * *

I woke up, and yawned. I had slept on the ground on a sleeping bag in Bubblegum's room. No idea why, but it felt relaxing. I had no feelings for her or anything...that would be awkward, with Finn having a former...well, you know. I waddled out of the sleeping back, and laughed at my attempt. It was pretty funny. I got up, and looked at Princess Bubblegum. She was sleeping soundly. I walked to the balcony, and stared out at the sunrise. I decided to go up to the wall and climb the ladder, which lead to the "platform." It wasn't really a handmade platform, it was a 8-foot wide ledge attached to the inside of the walls. At the bottom of the stairs, I opened the door, and strolled out. Marceline was sleeping on the ground, as was Finn. Flame Princess was nowhere to be found. As I walked by, I suddenly laughed. Clanker was curled up in a ball by his side, and Smiley was on top of his head, all spread out, asleep as well. Chuckling one more time, I kept walking until I reached the ladder. I climbed it, and looked out onto the field, as the sun rose. It was truly beautiful. I used to stay up until 5:30 playing video games, just to leave my room and watch the sun rise. I sighed, and looked out onto the sunrise again. I heard a giggling, and turned. "LSP, I swear if you try to..." I started, turning around. But it wasn't Lumpy Space Princess. It was Flame Princess. "Oh, sorry," I said. She laughed. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" I told her, turning around and looking out. She walked next to me. "Yeah...it really is," She said. And then she turned, and stared straight at me. Then she leaned over, and kissed me on the cheek. I stared at her with shocked eyes. "I'm..I'm sorry. It was worth it," She exclaimed, giggling, then turned, and strolled away. I had no idea what just happened, but I knew that my cheek wasn't on fire. I hope.

"Alright everyone, gather 'round!" Princess Bubblegum yelled, bringing everyone around. Finn was talking with FP and Jake, and Marceline was plucking her axe bass. I was practicing my sword skills. All 5 of us walked to PB. "Ok, so Lemongrab will most likely be attacking tomorrow afternoon," Bubblegum started. "We need to be prepared. Chris, how is your unit?"

"Ready for battle."

"Good. Finn, Jake, Marceline, and Flame Princess, how are you doing?"

All of them replied with either "Good" or "Excellent." P-Bubs clapped her hands together. "Wonderful! Keep about your business," She exclaimed, then walked off. I stared at Flame Princess. She looked at me. The others had gone away. "Friends?" I asked. "Friends," She replied. I nodded, and she did the same, then we walked off. I climbed the ladder, and started a conversation with Dragonborn. He was pretty nice. After a while, we heard a voice yell. "Are we late for the party?" I turned, and looked towards the entrance. My mouth dropped in shock.

Around 20 Flame Elements stood at the gate, with fiery swords drawn, confident smiles on their faces. Flame Princess squealed and ran to her brother, who was among the crowd. Finn grinned and flashed the thumbs up sign. I jumped down from the ladder, and walked over to the group. I was holding my crossbow, and Dawnbreaker was strapped on my back. One of them looked at me. "Hey, you're the human, right?" The rest focused their attention towards me. I nodded. "Are you an Archer?" The flame soldier asked. I nodded once again. "I like you, you're quiet. Not annoying," He said. The rest nodded. "Well, see you around," FP's brother said. I waved, and continued back to my original spot. "Do you think we have this in the bag?" Dragonborn asked. "Yeah. We got this," I replied, looking about.

**THAT NIGHT**

"Okay everyone! The lockout has commenced! Remain in your homes until further notice!" Princess Bubblegum yelled. The Candy People returned to their homes, and locked them. Some were boarded up. I looked at the moonlight falling. Clanker was sleeping against a wall, with Wall-E relaxing on his shoulder. I really liked my own personal Gumball Guardian. He slept with a smile on his face. I climbed down the ladder, and started walking towards the campfire, where Flame Princess and her brother's squad were seated with Finn and Jake as well. Marceline was talking to Princess Bubblegum. But on the way, I was stopped by Smiley. "Chris," He started. "Do you think I'll die tomorrow?" He finished solemnly. I stared at him, shocked. After several moments, I answered. "You're not gonna die, at least while I still breathe." He smiled, and walked away. I continued to the fire. After reaching there, I took a seat on the available log, next to the Fire Elemental who took a liking in me was sitting. His name was Torchlit. "Hey Chris!" Torchlit greeted me. I high fived him, which didn't burn off my entire hand. It didn't even sting. We were talking around the campfire for several hours. At the end, I asked, "Do you think Lemongrab will lose?" Everyone laughed, and then Jake yelled into the night, "Lemon-BUTT is gonna get owned tomorrow!" Everyone cheered in response, and I made the devil horns along with Torchlit. We both laughed, ready for the fight tomorrow.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this (kinda short) chapter, I'll post the second battle tomorrow. Following up a review from last chapter, I don't think it will be Chris x FP, and I'm not gonna delve into Finnceline or anything like that. Brace yourselves for a awesome chapter, and the next aftermath chapter will be sad, and the result will cause a certain character to remain sad for awhile. You'll just have to read. Let's just say, R.I.P. a certain O.C...Anyways, see you guys tomorrow!


	16. Chapter 16: The Second Battle

"If you will not die for us, you cannot ask us to die for you." Jacqueline Carey

* * *

"Positions, positions!" FP's brother ordered, and his squad pulled up into position near the entrance. I looked down on them from my spot, and gripped my crossbow. "You ready?" Smiley asked, beside me. I nodded. "Yeah," I replied. "I am." Smiley nodded out of the corner of my eye and aimed in with his crossbow. Clanker was standing behind our unit, with his hands pointed towards the Lemongrab army. There were a lot more this time. Wall-E, Dragonborn, and the others were aiming, confident. The battle started when someone died. I ordered a countdown to my squad. "5...4...3...2..." I stopped, and put my index finger on the trigger. "OPEN FIRE!" I yelled, and we all fired the bows and crossbows

. The turret gunners opened fire as well. The Lemongrabs were in huge numbers, but we were impeding them. I watched as my arrow flew into the yellow crowd. "Keep firing, keep firing!" I ordered, reloading the crossbow. The turrets and Clanker were super effective. Flame Princess was near one of the turrets, launching fireballs into the crowd. And then I saw the Flame Squad rush out onto the field. I watched them started tearing down the army until Zeus screamed in terror. I looked up, and muttered, "Oh shit..." A gigantic lemon was being launched towards our position. I was frozen, until a giant arrow was sent into the lemon, and it exploded. I looked up, and Clanker had his left hand aimed towards the former place the lemon was. His arm instantly reloaded another giant arrow, and he kept firing arrows into the crowd. It was going smoothly, until Smiley yelled something at me. "Chris, lemons inbound!" I turned, and signaled my hands towards Clanker. He nodded, and fired one of his giant arrows. It squashed it, and then a look of fear went over the Gumball Guardian's face. He didn't reload in time, and the giant lemon crashed through his chest. And then another. And another. And then a final one, which shattered his head, killing our Gumball Guardian.

Clanker was shooting at the time, and he fired 6 rounds (1 giant arrow, 5 normal ones). The giant one was shot directly at us as his hands went limp, and it whipped down, and completely annihilated a turret and its gunner. The gunner let out a scream of terror. The mangled turret and the split-in-half gunner were on the ground. Out of the 5 arrows, 4 hit the wall and ground harmlessly. But one didn't. The final arrow flew into Wheatley's back, causing him to die instantly. He fell backwards, and hit the ground. Clanker's dead body stumbled forwards, and then tripped, and fell over the wall, with one of his fingers snagging onto one of the unnamed members of my unit. I tried to grab his leg, but to no avail. The screaming guard fell to his death. Clanker's dead body however crushed a couple hundred lemon clones. My squad kept firing. After several minutes, a yellow arrow flew from the horde of clones, and hit another guard in the head, causing him to die. I cursed. 4 down. "Keep firing!" I yelled, and Zeus, Smiley, Dragonborn, Wall-E, and the 3 turret gunners kept firing. Harper, another guard, had accidentally fallen off PB's tower, so he was dead. Then another lemon came. We could only watch as it sailed over the kingdom like a shooting star. A crash was heard, and I winced, then reloaded the crossbow and fired. There were a _ton_. After several minutes of shooting, another melon came. And it hit hard. By this time, FP had moved down into the castle to guard. The lemon took out 2 turrets and their gunners. I cursed angrily. With the remaining gunner and the others, we continued to shoot. And then the arrows came again. They were Lemongrab archers. Not good. "Down! Down!" I ordered, and went prone. Smiley and Wall-E did as well; Not so good for the others. Dragonborn was shot thoroughly, and fell over. The gunner screamed and attempted to unbuckle his seat belt, and failed. An arrow hit him through the head, and he slumped over the controls. After the arrows stopped flying, Smiley and I started to shoot, while Wall-E ran over, and unbuckled the dead gunner. He closed his eyes in remembrance, and then tossed the corpse aside, and started to man the turret. Our unit was pretty much dead. I had no idea where the other guard Jason was either. Smiley and I kept firing the crossbows.

After roughly a half hour, 2 lemons soared through the sky. One of them hit the ground near the kingdom, and another one hit _us_. The lemon took out the whole upper segment of the wall, and flung all 3 of us backwards. I had aches all over my body, and didn't bother to get up. Smiley was at his knees, coughing. And Wall-E...Oh my God. Wall-E was on the ground with his legs slumped over the destroyed turret, and his left arm was...gone. I looked away in disgust, then passed out.

* * *

"Chris...Chris!" I opened my eyes, and Smiley was looking at me. He was holding his spear. "Come on, we gotta go! This place is being hit hard by the lemon bombs!" Smiley said. "Where's Wall-E?" I asked frantically. "I moved him to the hospital; Now let's go!" I nodded, and picked up Dawnbreaker, which fell off the snap, and then started following Smiley. We cut down several clones, and then saw a terrible sight: Two clones tackled a fire soldier, and then a third poured water on him. The fire soldier screamed in agony, and then died. In rage, Smiley cut down two and I decapitated the third one. "Keep moving!" I told him. A random Lemongrab clone ran by screaming, holding a bomb over his head. I cut him in the throat, and he collapsed into the ground headfirst. I observed the bomb. It was black, with a digit pad that went from 1 to 9 on it, and a timer which wasn't set. There was a small faded lemon design near the digital timer. There were 3 sticks of dynamite attached to it. I pocketed it and kept moving.

We fought our way to the heart of the battling, which was at Cinnamon Bun's house. There were multiple dead Banana Guards, and even a dead Gumball Guardian whose body crashed through a house lying around. I saw two Banana Guards, Torchlit, Flame Princess's brother, Finn, Jake, and Marceline behind multiple pieces of cover. Smiley ran to the guards, and I ran to Finn and Jake. "What's going on?" I asked. Finn turned around. "Dude, they have the original Lemongrab in there. He set it up as a base of operations. They're holed up tight," Finn replied. There were 4 dead Lemon clones on the ground near Cinnamon Bun's house, and 2 firing bows outside. The windows were busted out, and there were archers too. "I have an idea," I said, holding the bomb. Finn grinned. "Go get 'em!" He replied to my silent gesture. I nodded, and army-crawled slowly to the side of the house without being noticed. By now, the people defending the kingdom had noticed me. FP's brother and Torchlit nodded approvingly. I then sprinted up, and dove onto the ground. I placed the bomb on the wall of CB's house. I pressed into the keypad a 0, then a 1, and then a 5. The timer read, "0:15" on it. I then pressed the red button, and it started ticking. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" I yelled, and ran as fast as I could to Finn and Jake's cover, and dove over it. The lemon clones guarding it looked around in awe, and then the bomb went off with a deafening 'BOOM.' The bomb took out 3 walls of the house and the roof. The guarding clones literally went flying into another house window. Jake and I hopped over our cover and ran into the building. There were several really mangled up clones, and then the original Lemongrab. He wasn't dead, but coughing. Jake picked him up. "This is for shooting me, you piece of filth," I told him, and then punched him in the face. Hard. "THIS is for killing my unit," I said, and punched him in the face again. "And THIS...IS FOR HURTING THE CANDY KINGDOM!" I yelled, and kicked him in the face. Jake dropped the now unconscious Lemongrab onto the floor. I kicked the knocked-out Lemongrab again, and we left him there. Then we returned to the fighting.

**3 HOURS LATER**

After 3 long, hard, chaotic hours, we seemed to defeat the Lemongrab clones. We lost 4 Gumball Guardians, and 70 Banana Guards that all fought well, but it was done. They all were dead, or backed off near the exits of the city. As they started to leave, a voice shot through the air. "WAIT!" We all turned. Lemongrab was standing there, blood-streaked. He ran screaming maniacally towards Princess Bubblegum with his sword drawn. And nobody could intercept it. We all watched in terror. Until someone took the blow. Smiley stepped in front of his princess, and the sword plunged into his stomach. He gasped for air, and mumbled, "Not today, fool." Lemongrab looked surprised, and started to scream, but was cut short by me. I punched him in the pace, then pushed him down. I then sat on top of him and punched him repeatedly until his face was bruised and bloody. I then grabbed him by the boot, and dragged the stupid worm towards Bubblegum's castle. I dragged him up the stairs, with him banging his head on every step. I kept carrying him up, until I got to the top. I picked up Lemongrab, and carried him to a window. "THIS...IS...FOR...KILLING...SMILEY!" I screamed, and threw him from the castle window. He flew far, and fell outside of the castle walls, I know that. I then walked downstairs, and out towards everyone else. By the time I had done the deed, all of the clones were killed. I then looked at Princess Bubblegum in the eyes. "Call an ambulance."

* * *

Hope you liked this super long chapter, if you haven't figured out then Smiley is the wounded OC. Chris will be depressed by his wounding for awhile. I'll post either a normal chapter and a short chapter tomorrow, or just one long chapter. Smiley was actually one of Chris's best friends even before the fight. He actually talked to him while Chris was wounded in Chapter 2, but he wasn't known as Smiley. They've become good friends as the fanfic progressed. As of the rest of Chris's unit? Well there are only 4 survivors- Smiley, Wall-E, Chris, and Jason. Jason (if you didn't pick it up in chapter 14) is a Banana Guard with a great sense of humor that caused Chris to nickname him for. Clanker is dead. Jason was actually helping out Chocoberry, and was unable to fight in the unit. Wall-E is gonna get a really cool physical trait next chapter, so stay tuned! Reviews appreciated!


	17. Chapter 17: Death of a Friend

"I do believe that if you haven't learnt about sadness, you cannot appreciate happiness." -Nana Mouskouri

* * *

I watched the ambulance drive off with a lump in my throat. I looked down at my clothing. It was ripped and torn at the edges, and I was splattered with blood. I raised my hand to bite at a fingernail, then stopped. My fingernail had dirt and some blood on it, as did my whole hand and arm. I started to walk towards the Candy Kingdom Hospital.

When I awoke, it was night. I was still in the hospital chair. I had been waiting there when a doctor ran by holding bloodstained bandages screaming, "HE'S DYING!" I then passed out in my chair. I got up, and cracked my stiff neck. I walked into Smiley's room. Smiley wasn't dead, he was breathing, or at least the metal balloons next to him did. He had one of those monitors that told his heartbeat. It beeped steadily. He was bloody. Really bloody. I sat next to my friend. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. I just watched over him, making sure he didn't die. I started falling asleep here and there, but I wasn't tired throughout the night. At 8:00 AM, Smiley woke up. He looked at me. "Hey Smiley," I said, starting our continuing catchphrase. My fruity friend smiled. "Hey Chris..." He coughed, and some blood splattered onto his white blanket. "Whoa there, take it easy," I cautioned. He nodded, and rested back onto the bed. "Were you watching me sleep?" He asked. I chuckled and nodded. He let out a whistle, and then turned on his side. "I'm not gonna make it," He told me. I grabbed him, and turned him towards me. "Listen buddy, you'll make it. You..You have to make it. Please..." I started to break down. His eyes were no starting to fade out, and he muttered his last words to me. "Remember me."

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

I looked over at the machine, tears in my eyes.

I nodded, agreeing to his last words, and started to cry. I hugged my dead friend, and mourned over his loss. After several hours of just sitting there silently, I walked out. Nurse Poundcake was walking by. "Hello Chris, how is your friend?" She asked. I looked at her. "Nurse, he's dead." A shocked expression went into her smiling face. She ran in there. I didn't stick around. I left, and started walking to the Tree Fort. As I left the Candy Kingdom, PB caught up to me. "Chris, how is your-" Her greeting was cut short as I looked at her. I still had tear stains on my eyes and cheeks. "He's dead," I told the gummy princess. I then turned, and walked out.

**3 DAYS LATER**

Jake handed me my bacon pancakes. "Are you ok man?" He said for the second time so far. When Smiley had died, I just walked for several hours doing nothing in particular, and then fell asleep. When I woke up, it was midnight, and I walked back to the Tree Fort. I nibbled at them. They still tasted awesome. "I guess," I replied. Jake nodded, and walked off to talk to Finn about something. I ate the rest of my breakfast, and then placed my head on the table which was facing out the window. I had been sitting in that chair for awhile now. BMO came from nowhere (as usual) and asked, "Chris, are you ok?" I looked at the cute robot. "Yeah, I'm fine," I replied to the curious MO. "Do you want to play video games?" BMO tried again. A smile came unto my face. "Yeah, that would be great." I played video games with BMO for awhile. After that, I walked outside. It was cloudy out. I kept walking, and walking, all the way until I got to the forest. The jeep's imprint wasn't there anymore, but the cross still was. I kept walking, past the abandoned military bunker, and then kept on walking. After awhile, I lay down to rest. It was drizzling out. After drinking from the rain, I decided to head back. The rain had stopped, and now a dagger fell from the sky. I picked it up, and stared at it peculiarly. Then I looked up, and dodged as another knife plunged into the ground. Is this...Oh, no. A KNIFE STORM! I screamed in panic as it started to downpour knives, and dodged another 5 knives falling. Looking around frantically, I saw a large piece of old plywood under a bush. I ducked down and tried to grab it, but it was stuck. I pulled, and pulled, and when it released, a silver knife hit me in the arm. I screamed in agony, and fell over, clutching my bloody arm. Realizing I had to keep pushing on, I grabbed the plywood, and held it over my head. I started to sprint towards the tree house. I was a fast runner, and soon the Tree Fort came into view. By now the Knife Storm had plunged about 20 knives into my plywood, and when I reached the Tree Fort, a final knife cracked the wood. I threw it out of the way as it broke open, and all the knives fell. Panting, I opened the door and walked into the Tree Fort. Finn and Jake were sitting near the door when I walked in. They started to smile, but stopped. "Whoa dude, your arm's all messed up," Finn observed. I chuckled a bit, grabbing my arm (which still had the knife in it). "Ya think?" I replied as Jake ran off to get the first aid kit.

"Okay man, you're all bandaged," Jake said beaming. I looked over at my arm. It was bandaged, with a small circle of red in the center. The knife was gone. I high fived Jake. "Thanks homie," I told him. He nodded. I stood up, and walked over to the window. I guess it rained before a knife storm. Or just two storms at once. No idea. I jumped on the couch, wrapped myself in a blanket, and took a nap.

When I woke up, it was nighttime. I stretched, and got off the couch. BMO was sleeping soundly. I walked to the window. The Knife Storm had stopped. The night was peaceful. I couldn't help but just smile. It was beautiful, with the stars twinkling. I wondered how the Candy Kingdom was doing...

_Princess Bubblegum's P.O.V._

I drank from my coffee cup. A feeling of pity filled me. Chris...I...words cannot express my sorrow for that poor hero. He lost his friend..Smiley, was it? They seemed very close. It would be sad to see him go. Chris had defended the Candy Kingdom twice so far, both with pain in him, this time mentally. He was alot like Finn-Heroic and bold, as well as funny. But Finn wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, while Chris was smart. Finn also didn't consider his thoughts an actions to an extent, while Chris did. He always seemed to think of something before he did it. I was honored to have such a person as a friend. He was strong, too. To my knowledge, he had survived a gunshot, three arrows to the chest, a sword slash in the back, a cut in the arm, and Finn had recently called me and said he was hit in the arm be a knife during the knife storm earlier today. I thought about the new human all night long.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'll have a new chapter up hopefully tomorrow or on Sunday, as well as on Monday. This was a depressing chapter, to say the least. Tomorrow, I think I'll delve some more into Chris and Marceline's relationship. Depending on your reviews, I could have Chris x Marceline, or..um...Chrisceline? I don't know, tell me your opinions. You have also learned Chris is a fast runner. Not stated in the chapter, but he was on track team for two years prior to the story. Review please, and I'll post your opinions into the chapter tomorrow!


	18. Chapter 18: Chrisceline

"Your greatest awakening comes, when you are aware about your infinite nature." -Amit Ray

* * *

When I woke up, sunlight shafted in through the window. I propped myself up on one elbow on the couch. Getting up, I cracked my back, and then got dressed. I put on my Airwalk sneakers, blue shorts, and my creeper hoodie with a white T-Shirt underneath. Seems good. I walked out the door, heading to Marceline's house. I swung Dawnbreaker, singing. "I'm on top of the world, eh! I'm on top of the world, eh! Been waiting on this for awhile now, paying my dues to the dirt! I've been waiting to smile, eh! Been holding it in for awhile, eh! Take you with me if I can, been dreaming of this since I was a child, I'm on top of the world!" I kept singing the song, until I reached the very end, which just so happened ended when I was at Marceline's house. I wasn't sure what I wanted, but I felt like my presence was drawn to her. I walked up to her front step, and knocked on the door. After a couple seconds, Marceline opened. "Hey Chris. I wanted to talk to you about something," Marceline said. I nodded. "Me too," I told her. I stepped in, and sat on the couch, which wasn't unbearable. "Um...how do I say this..." She started. "I feel like I've liked you for awhile now. It's just kinda weird. I just feel it," She told me. I got up off the couch, and held a finger on her lips. "You making your move?" She asked, grinning. I nodded. "Yup," I said to the vampire, and kissed her on the lips.

_Finn's P.O.V_

Jake and I were walking the streets of the Candy Kingdom, headed to PB's place. She had a mission for us. We were about to enter her castle when a Banana Guard ran up to us. He was MATHEMATICAL! His left arm was a robot one. "Hey Finn and Jake," the guard greeted us. "Do you know where Chris is?" He asked. We both shook our head. He frowned, then waved goodbye and ran off. Jake and I kept walking up to the tower. Arriving at PB's door, we walked in. "Hey P-Bubs," I greeted the gummy princess. She waved, then looked concerned. "Where's Chris?" She asked. "Oh, he went to Marceline's," Jake told her. I looked at Peebles. She looked ticked off. "Anyways," She said. "There's a demon terrorizing the grounds of the Candy Kingdom. Do you think you can handle it?" She asked. "I dunno. I don't think a Demon will get hurt with a Demon BLOOD sword," I said. Nonetheless, we continued, and started to run down to attack the demon with the robot-arm guard and a couple others. When the battle was over, everyone was panting, and had some type of blood on their body. "WOO!" I yelled enthusiastically, and then fist bumped Jake and everyone else.

_Chris's P.O.V_

After relaxing with Marceline for awhile (and alot more kisses), I decided to head home. As I started to leave, I turned around and hugged Marceline. "You're not gonna suck my blood, right?" I asked her, still hugging. She laughed. "I'll try," She replied. I sighed, and then let go of the hug, and started to walk...no, jog...no, run...no, SPRINT towards home. I was so pumped and happy, and had butterflies in my stomach. I kept singing "On top of the world" by Imagine Dragons. It was appropriate. I walked in the front door, a huge smile on my face. "Hey dude, you're pumped. What's happening?" Finn asked. I leaned down, and kept panting from the run home. "Um, I'm not gonna lie here," I said in between breaths. "Marceline's a great kisser." Finn's jaw dropped. Then it turned into a grin. He slapped me on the back in a friendly manner. "Way to go man!" He congratulated me. I then walked into the kitchen, and devoured a turkey and cheese sandwich Jake made. Delicious. I sat back in my chair for awhile and took a nap. When I woke up, I decided to head to the Candy Kingdom. I had two things to find out, both of which related to my unit. Where was Jason, the other guard that wasn't there during the battle? And two, what happened to Wall-E? Smiley said he moved him to the hospital, but did he suffer a fate similar to Smiley's? I got off the chair, and then went to the door. Opening it, I started to jog to the Candy Kingdom. After a couple minutes, I arrived there. I started to walk through the streets. The Candy People walking by smiled and nodded at me. After a little bit, I saw a guard walk up to me. He had a robotic arm. "It's me, Wall-E!" The guard exclaimed. A grin spread across my face. "I thought you were dead, man!" I said excitedly. "I did too," He replied. We both laughed.

"Dude, you're hardcore!"

"Yeah, I'm harder than you."

I stifled a laugh and tried really hard not to say, "If you know what I mean." After pretending to cough (and laughing), I chatted with him for a bit, and then we said goodbye and left. As I turned, I saw Princess Bubblegum staring at me. "Hello Chris," She said. "Um, who was the person that you kissed first in your life?" She asked. To be honest, that was Marceline. Pecks on the cheek are not kissing, as I did with Erin. I hadn't been going out with her for that long to happen. We were friends for several years before we were dating, and even then, we didn't kiss on the lips. "Well...the first person I kissed was...Marceline," I told her. A shocked expression came over her. "You did what?" She yelled. "I'm not ashamed that I kissed her. She's beautiful. Is there a PROBLEM with me kissing her, Princess?" I replied, slightly angry. She shook her head, and her shocked expression turned into a smile. "You passed," She told me. I was about to ask, but then Marceline flew over me, winking. So that means...I just got set up. I turned and watched her fly off into the night sky, smiling.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter wasn't...romantic...enough, and the time is messed up a bit. At the start, it's morning/noon, after Chris went to Marceline's it's evening, and then when Chris headed to the kingdom it was dusk. So Marceline and Chris have feelings for each other (and expressed them), and Wall-E has survived. Yes, Wall-E is from the Disney animation. But I had just watched it before posting that chapter. I'll nickname him Cyborg in the next chapter. I don't know if Marceline and Chris are dating yet. Anyways, leave your opinions in those awesome reviews you guys keep sending me. Not sure about next chapter. And the part where Chris tried not to laugh actually is based on a real-life event. See you all tomorrow!


	19. Chapter 19: Flung

"You can decorate absence however you want- but your still gonna feel what's missing." -Unknown

* * *

Finn, Jake and I were walking towards the Candy Kingdom when we found it. It was a small chest, buried in the ground. "What do you think is in it?" Jake asked as I lifted it. I shrugged, and popped open the chest. A small apple was sitting in it. An apple...cloaked in solid gold! "Dudes! It's a golden apple!" I yelled. Finn fist pumped the air. "That's our 10th one! Let's call it TheGoldenApple10!" Finn replied, smiling. I nodded, and put it in my backpack. We continued to the kingdom.

"Good you're here, boys!" Princess Bubblegum greeted. "Listen," She told us. "Lemongrab isn't dead. I received a hateful letter from him replying that he will strike in a month. With 100,000 clones," She finished. Finn and Jake whistled, while I stood there. "H...H-How is he not dead?" I got out. PB shrugged. "We need to commence another operation in order to finish his army off," Bubblegum proposed. We all nodded in agreement.

**THAT EVENING**

PB and I were crouching in the bushes near the castle entrance, like last time. It wasn't soon before Finn and Jake lit off firecrackers...then fireworks. The guard stepped forward. "Huh?" He exclaimed. The guard also had steel armor on. Taking out my dagger, I seized him, holding him by the mouth. The startled guard instantly started struggling, and trying to scream words. The guard was flailing by the time I placed my dagger around his throat. In a quick motion, I slid the knife across his neck, and he slowly stopped struggling. I threw the dead body a couple feet away, and PB and I opened the door. There were still 2 clones guarding the dining room. Both of them were holding bows. They aimed at us and fired. We both ducked. Rapidly taking the crossbow off of my leg, I aimed, and instantly fired at the clone standing on the dining table. It hit him in the forehead, and he fell backwards, sprawled onto the table. Reloading, I dodged the other arrow sent at me. I aimed at him, and shot. My arrow was misplaced, and instead hit the part of the balcony he was standing on (top of the stairs to the left). Because of this, he lost hit footing, and fell screaming onto the floor, and lay there motionless. We both ran in. The gummy princess looked at the clone. "Think he's alive?" She asked. I shook my head. "His neck is bent at an impossible angle. No way he survived that," I responded, and then we both ran up to the stairs, and opened the door. This time a clone was waiting for us. I reacted quickly and shot him in the stomach. He moaned in pain, and then fell backwards, clutching the arrow lodged deep within him. I reloaded, and placed the crossbow against where his ear should be, and fired, killing him out of pity. The rest of the hallway was empty. We ran to the cloning room. It was empty. Finn and Jake had clearly announced the attention of almost every clone. There was a large balcony nearby. While Princess Bubblegum started defusing the timer (and taking out a large bomb), I headed outside to wait. A clone was flung onto the balcony facing the door. He had a large cut across his face. I heard a door close. Looking over, I saw the original Lemongrab standing at the end of the doorway. "YOU," I yelled at him. "YOU!" He screamed, recognizing me. He drew his blade and shield, and started to full-on sprint towards me. "PRINCESS! HURRY UP!" I yelled. "Hold on," She replied. "I defused it; I just have to hide the bomb...there we go. The clones should deactivate soon!" Then she walked out. Lemongrab collided into me. I tried to fight, but he bashed me with his shield. When Princess Bubblegum tried to fight, Lemongrab picked her up, and threw her against the wall, weakening her. He dropped his sword and shield and picked us up by the tops of our clothing, like the way you shouldn't pick up a cat. And he walked outside to the balcony.

Lemongrab held us high above the ground, staring at Finn and Jake. The clones had died at this point, and lay scattered EVERYWHERE. Finn and Jake stared up. "MAKE YOUR CHOICE, HEROES!" Lemongrab screamed. "THE LOVELY PRINCESS, OR THE BOLD ADVENTURER!" We both stared at them, with sad eyes. Finn looked super troubled and concerned. "PICK! OR I'LL KILL THEM BOTH!" He hollered. "PB! I PICK PB!" Finn screamed back, and then sank to the ground, and curled up in a ball, and started weeping. "Excellent choice," He said smugly, and set her down. Then he focused his hands on me. Using all of his strength, he picked me up and hurtled me from the balcony.

Falling. I didn't hit the ground. I kept falling. I fell past the castle. He missed his shot, like I did with him. I kept falling. All I could see were my arms, my gloved hands, my legs, my boots, and the falling background around me. Then I hit the ground, and everything went black.

_Finn's P.O.V. _

"Chris...CHRIS!" I screamed. Princess Bubblegum and Jake were searching around the castle, and I was looking down, into the long way down. "Where are you?" I got out, my voice cracking. Jake and P-Bubs appeared, with solemn faces. "Finn...I think he's down there..." Jake told me, pointing down into the area far underneath the road. I got out a small little animal sound, and then broke down crying. I kept crying, and eventually PB and Jake did too. We all cried for our friend. I kept muttering his name, and then I fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry about a short chapter! I'm just really caught up in school. I hope you caught my username reference in there! Please Follow, Fav, and Review! More chapters to come!


	20. Chapter 20: If I ever get out of here

"Wanting to end your life while you're alive is worse than death itself!" -Glen Rambharack

* * *

When I awoke, it was night. I was still on the ground. I coughed, and lifted my body up with my elbows. In the show, there was a path leading up to Lemongrab's castle, and there's a deep drop down. I probably fell down there. But...how did I survive? Didn't matter, I had to- I suddenly screamed in pain. My leg...I screamed again. It was probably broken. I reached over to my backpack, and pulled out the flare gun. With shaking hands, I put the flare in, and pulled the trigger. My vision faded out as the flare flew into the sky.

The next few days...or...hours...or...whatever, were in and out. I was fading out. Once I woke up, and saw a red button. Then I faded out. I finally woke up, with no more grogginess. I slowly dragged myself to the button, and pressed it. A door opened. I dragged my way through. The room was so white...so calming. A sign read, "LEMONGRAB AFTERMATH SHELTER" on it. I flopped over on my back, and noticed the slime trail I left behind, or my blood trail. I probably ripped or cut something. I let out a sigh, and fell asleep again.

I woke up covered in sweat. Propping myself up on one elbow, I surveyed the room some more. There were three doors, and a staircase. In the room was a TV, a couch, a table, and a bed. Getting up very slowly, I pressed the red button and closed the door. Limping, I opened the first door. A bathroom. Seems appropriate. I opened the next door. There were several small plants with apples growing on them. Inspecting the apples, I noticed they had no brown spots on them, and looked ripe. I grabbed one, feeling terrible hunger, and ate it. It tasted wonderful. I ate the rest of the apple, and then threw it out in a trash barrel near the entrance. I was limping to the couch, and then a huge sharp pain went through my leg. "AGH! Mother...fucker..." I growled in pain. I crawled to the couch, and got myself onto it. Feeling the pain slowly dissolve, I looked up at the ceiling. "Heh, Chris, you really screwed up this time," I said to myself, chuckling a bit. I closed my eyes, and just rested. I think I'll be hear for a bit.

**NARRATION**

And so life in Ooo went on. Princess Bubblegum and Marceline were talking and interacting more than ever, and Finn and Jake had gone into sadness. It was as if a sadness switch in Ooo had gone off. Everyone was sad. Nothing went wrong, Ice King didn't capture any princesses. It was gloomy. Chris, however, was healing slowly. He had plenty of water to drink, and plenty of food to eat. He missed the land of Ooo. Upon inspecting the staircase, it led up to a ladder going really far up. Here we continue from Chris's point of view, one month later.

_Chris's P.O.V._

I was eating a salad from the greenhouse on the couch when I dropped my fork. Cursing, I got off the couch to pick it up. I sucked my teeth in pain, but I could still walk. My limp was almost gone, but still pain. I finished the salad, and put it on the table. Picking up my backpack on the floor, I decided today was the day when I climbed the ladder. I walked to the staircase, and waved goodbye to the empty room that saved my life. The gloves PB gave me had ripped and were torn and worn anyways, so I didn't have them. I started to the ladder, and started to climb. Halfway through, I felt an awful pain. I decided to sing."

"Someday, I'll wish upon a star, and wake up where the clouds are far behind me - ee -ee -ee."

I put my hand on another rung. "Where trouble melts like lemon drops, high above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me."

3/4 of the way there. "Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly, And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why cant I -ee -I?"

At the top was a trapdoor. Mustering all my strength, I pushed it open. As I did that, I lost my footing. "Shit!" I yelled, before saving myself and grabbing a rung. I climbed to the top, feeling weak. I grunted, and threw myself over onto the ground. Without moving my head, I looked around. I was at Castle Lemongrab, in the corner of the courtyard. I fell asleep. When I woke up, it was dark. I got up, and started limping to the castle entrance. I reached it and started down the road.

_Finn's P.O.V_

BMO and Jake were sitting on the couch, sad. I was pacing the room, even though Chris was probably dead. Then, Jake pointed out the window. "What's that light?" He asked. I turned. There was an orange flicker in the distance. Jake got off the couch, and came to stare out the window with me. Over time, it got closer. Then I saw that it was a torch. And a dude was holding it. When the figure stood in front of the tree fort, I saw it. "JAKE! THAT'S CHRIS!" I yelled happily. BMO started clapping and laughing in joy behind us. We dashed to the door. "Chris...is that you bro?" Jake asked. Chris smiled. "I think I am," He said. BMO ran up from behind us and hugged his leg. Suddenly, Chris fell down. "Are you ok homie?" I asked. He stared blankly at me. "Um, I think I broke my leg," He replied.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! SO SORRY about the lateness! I'll try to post more often! Please like, favorite, and follow! Next chapter there will be another (possibly human) OC. See you guys next chapter!


	21. Chapter 21: Justin

"I was not designed to be forced. I will breathe after my own fashion. Let us see who is the strongest." -Henry David Thoreau

* * *

_Justin's P.O.V_

I woke up under the tree. Grabbing my journal, I started to write down my entry. "Day 154: Low on food and water. Heading into the town to get supplies," I jotted down, and then started walking towards the destroyed town.

"Wonder how Chris is doing," I wondered aloud as I walked the streets, rifle in hands. I didn't see him during the fights. Probably dead. That sucked. He was pretty cool; We were close friends. I peered into a crumbled building. Nothing. I wanted to continue but I heard a noise. Instantly spinning around, I saw two men. They were bandits. Both of them wore all black clothing with the exception of a white hoodie. One of them had a ski mask on, and the other had a grey cap on with a bandanna covering him mouth. "Hey kid," Ski Mask Guy greeted. "That's a nice rifle, can I have it?" Bandanna Mouth asked. I glared at them. "Aw, Mack, he doesn't wanna give it up," Ski Mask Guy said to Bandanna Mouth, who was Mack. Mack slowly turned and raised his shotgun, and pointed it at me. "Give me the gun. Sport," Mack threatened. Quickly, I thought of something. I punched Mack in the jaw, and then kicked Ski Mask Guy. I darted behind Mack and held my arm around his throat, the other aimed at the bandit. I fired. Small holes splattered the white hoodie, along with blood. Ski Mask Guy fell over in the snow, dead. "Mother...fucker!" Mack cursed. Drawing a pistol from Matt's pockets and positioned it on the side of his head, and pulled the trigger. The struggling bandit stopped moving, and went limp. I flung the body aside and continued with the pistol.

Several hours later, I stopped at a burned-down house. After checking the pistol for ammo (3 bullets), I started to drink some water, and then panicked as I heard a sound behind me. I whipped around and fired my three bullets instantly. A purple portal was right there...right fucking there! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING? I dropped the pistol and stared at it. The portal was cracked and slowly shrinking. Then, a voice escaped from it. "LAST CHANCE," It shouted. _Fuck logic_, I thought, and dashed forward and hopped into the shrinking portal.

The portal sealed, and I fell onto grassy fields. Is this...yep, Adventure Time. Who sick fuck would create an alternate universe based on a *awesome* cartoon? Figuring I passed out, I pinched myself. Nope. I grabbed the grass and pulled. I could feel it. I don't know what's going on. I think the portal led to a real-life version of Ooo! I peered around the sky, amazed. Until a certain finger touched me. I wheeled around to see Princess Bubblegum staring at me. "Who are you?" She asked. "I...I'm Justin...who are you?" I replied. "_I _am Princess Bubblegum, of the Candy Kingdom. Follow me, I have one of your friends," She said matter of factly.'

_Chris's P.O.V. _

I was chilling in PB's tower, talking to Wall-E, who I had nicknamed Cyborg, about how I survived after being flung from the castle, when the princess herself walked in, with a person behind her. "Do you know who this is?" She asked, pointing to the person. The person stepped into view. My mouth dropped. "Justin?" I asked. He broke into a grin. "Hey, bro," He greeted. I ran up to him and fist bumped. Cyborg and Princess Bubblegum smiled. "We'll leave you two to get reacquainted," Cyborg said, and then the banana guard and the gummy princess left us alone. I couldn't wait to get caught up with my second best friend. "So, to be clear, this is Ooo, right?" He started. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

* * *

Hope you loved this new chapter! Sorry about the lack of text, so I'll have an extra one. Here we have another OC, Justin! I'll determine last names later, but here's how the story will go on for a bit. Next chapter will be some Chrisceline. Leave your opinions and ideas in the reviews, and see you next chapter!


	22. Chapter 22: Catching Up

"Without laughter, we'd all go insane." -Unknown

* * *

_Princess Bubblegum's P.O.V._

Marceline and I watched the two humans sit by the fire, who were laughing and talking. We were watching from the tower, so the fire they started was a couple meters in front of the castle window. They seemed so...happy. I couldn't make out what they were talking about, but I heard "Ooo" and "Apocalypse" and "Portal" here and there. After a couple minutes of watching them in the twinkling sunlight, I saw a small purple figure start moving towards them. "CHRIS!" I yelled. He turned towards me. I pointed, and he looked over with Justin. I saw his eyes dilate in terror, as LSP started moving towards them quicker. Chris screamed in terror as she came out of the darkness. She leaped onto Justin's chest and brought him down, and started kissing his covered chest. "HOLY CRAP, HELP!" He screamed. In panic, Chris tried to kick the boy-crazy princess, and instead she latched onto his boot, and started snuggling with it. By now, Marceline and I were doubled over, laughing. Justin pried the blob off of Chris's boot, and Lumpy Space Princess was flailing as he held her up

"W-What do we do man?!" Justin asked, stuttering. Chris opened his mouth to speak, but the princess broke free and fell on Justin's face, and kissed him on the cheek. He was about to scream something to Chris, but then she licked his cheek. Justin let out this bloodcurdling scream, and then LSP jumped onto Chris's leg, and started making out with it. "THE FLARES, THE FLARES!" Chris screamed, and Justin nodded, and started towards Chris's backpack, but the girl jumped onto HIM now, and clung to his waist. "GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" Justin yelled. Marceline was red in the face, and I was probably red too from laughing. Chris scrambled towards his backpack, took out a gun, pointed it towards the sky, and pulled the trigger. LSP unlatched from Justin's waist, and watched the flare go off. The two boys then ran. "Hey, get your stupid lumps BACK HERE!" Lumpy Space Princess yelled, but they were gone. After the tears of laughter had stopped, we peered over the edge again. Justin and Chris were panting, with Justin on the ground. "Dude, I think we lost her," Chris said in between breaths. Justin only nodded. After a bit, Chris extended an arm to his friend. We were watching until LSP kicked open the door, and then flew towards us. We dodged out of the way as the purple princess jumped off the edge. Justin screamed, and Chris looked up as she landed on his head. **SMOOCH!**

Lumpy Space Princess released from the kiss. Chris responded by flinging LSP off of him, and then leaning down and vomiting. He grabbed his backpack, and the two started to sprint away as LSP called after them (not moving), "I know you want my lumps! I knoooooowwww!" We would not stop laughing. That was one of the funniest things I've ever seen.

_Chris's P.O.V._

"HOLY SHIT, MAN! HOLY SHIT!" I screamed, running through the grass lands. "Dude, think we lost her?" Justin asked, not slowing down after awhile. "I don't know!" I panted back in response, and kept running. After several minutes, we just flung our bodies onto the ground, panting. "Dude, I'm beat," He said. "Word," I agreed. He yawned.

"Night Chris."

"Good night, dirt lover."

But my response was useless. We just slept on the ground. The cold, hard ground.

**THAT MORNING**

I woke up in a comfy, soft bed. I looked around, and stepped out of bed. Walking downstairs, I saw Marceline strumming in the living room of her house. She winked. "'Bout time, tree hugger," She teased. "Hey. I didn't even sleep in a tree," I responded with a smile on my face. I looked around the room. "Where's Justin?" She put down the bass. "I took him to the tree fort," She replied. I smiled again, knowing why she took me here. I walked towards the vampire. She opened her mouth to make a remark, but I held a finger to my lips. She cocked an eyebrow and grinned. I was getting cocky. But I don't care. I leaned in and kissed her. It was a long kiss. When we finally released, Marceline commented, "Better than LSP's, huh?" I blushed in embarrassment, and to cover it up, kissed the vampire on the lips again.

_Justin's P.O.V_

I was sorting through my backpack. "Let's see here..." I said, to nobody in particular. My iPhone, which hasn't been charged in weeks. A picture of Chris during an airsoft war. He had on a mask, and was all camouflaged. It was pretty cool. And...another flare gun. Damn. Where did I even find this? Where did Chris find his? They're not just frickin lying around on the street. A notepad with my Skype, Facebook, Twitter, and every other social network written down. Why do I keep junk like this? Unless Chris has a Skype. I forgot. My Skype username is... gamelover41592. Eh, not that bad. And I am a gamer, so it's pretty appropriate. I started walking through the tree fort, humming the Turret Opera from Portal 2. It was a beautiful song. I just decided to stroll around, for no reason. After awhile, I saw a purple blob flying towards me in the distance. I squinted, and then gasped. LSP. I turned, and started to run. "Run like a motherfucker, run like a motherfucker, RUN LIKE A MOTHERFUCKER!" I chanted to myself. Not the best motivation, but I'm running, and that's all that matters. When it seemed that the terrifying thing trying to make out with me had caught up with me, I suddenly saw myself flying upwards. I could see the ground below me, my legs, and my sneakers. I looked up, and saw Marceline, with a hat on, carrying Chris. Who was carrying me. "Hey dude," He greeted.

* * *

Thanks for reading yet another chapter of Chris the Human! I came up with a LSP chasing Justin and Chris around the campfire while I was in bed last night, there was more than what you read. So this chapter delves slightly into Chrisceline and had some catching up time with Chris. It actually isn't revealed in the text, but they talked a bit about how they got there. Before LSP tried to make out with them. If someone's review is valued to me, I'll throw 'em in the chapter somewhere, like the Snail in the show. There isn't alot of Finn and Jake here, but between chapters Justin and them have become acquainted with each other. Also, I'll include some reviewer-directed answers.

**gamelover41592: **Pick up the reference I added in for you? I appreciate your reviews, man. I do. You're awesome.

**Guest:** Ha ha, no, not yet. I don't think I ever will. XD

**lilaclilly00: **If you didn't get my PM, then yes, I will, somewhere in the story, either mentioned, another OC (Idk if it's a human or something else), but you will be added into the story!


	23. Chapter 23: The Helicopter

"The most valuable gift you can receive is an honest friend." -Stephen Richards

* * *

The helicopter tipped. "Shit!" I exclaimed as the whole chopper almost fell off the tree. It send me rolling down the main area of the helicopter, and I would have fallen out, but I grabbed those metal rods used to land. Then Justin fell out. I grabbed his hand as he screamed. The chopper was gonna fall of the tree. "God...DAMN IT!" I grunted as I held my best friend and myself from falling off the chopper. I looked down. Justin dangled helplessly with the support of my hand. "Dude," I said. "I think we're screwed."

**EARLIER THAT DAY**

"Finn and Jake, Justin and I are headed to check out the forest!" I yelled into the Tree Fort. I got on my blue shorts and my Airwalk sneakers, donning an ash-colored hoodie. After walking down into the living room, I chatted with Jake for a bit about how awesome sandwiches are while Finn and Justin wrestled. Eventually, Justin beat the blonde hero, and stood up, panting. NOBODY fought with Justin at our school. He wasn't a huge jock with gigantic muscles, he was pretty similar to me in body structure. Finn grinned when he stood. "Now get out there," He said, slapping Justin on the back. I followed my friend out.

On the way, I figured Justin is my new best friend. I hadn't brought Dawnbreaker, only a knife. Justin had the flare gun. At the foot of the jungle, we heard a nasal voice. "HEEEEEEYYY!" It called. Justin turned around, and pointed silently. LSP was about 30 feet away from us, moving fast. "Into the bushes!" I said, and we both dove into a nearby bush. Justin was a couple inches from me. We could see clearly a couple feet. Lumpy Space Princess's body hovered near the bush, then looked around the jungle, muttered, "You're losing your lumps, girl," and left. After we waited a couple minutes, I got up, walked out of the bush, then went back into the bush, cut Justin free of the ivy he was entangled in, and we continued. "What the hell are we even looking for?" Justin asked. "Bro. I found a Jeep. Then it exploded. I want a new one," I told him. I heard my friend chuckle. We stopped to eat some turkey-and-cheese sandwiches Jake packed for us, and then continued. After several boring minutes, Justin punched my shoulder to get my attention, and pointed upwards. "Dude. What is that shit?" He asked.

"Dumbass, it's a helicopter!" I scolded him. He stepped in front of me, went _oh_, and then looked at me. "We do dis?" He asked. "We do dis," I replied. I scaled a nearby tree, and then let my friend climb up, who isn't exactly a ballerina. I took a running start, and jumped across the tree. I grabbed with two hands, and went along the branches until I reached the top of the tree, where the abandoned helicopter was. I looked over. Justin was on the ground, with dirt on him. I grinned, and clapped. "Congratulations!" I cheered. "Shut up," he groaned. "Just get me up here," He said. I nodded, and then got to the top of the tree. I clambered in, and took out the ladder, and tossed it down. When Justin was at the top, it broke free and fell down. As did Justin's leg. He started sliding off, but I grabbed him. "I...Gotcha," I grunted, and pulled him in. We both stood up, and looked around. Justin walked into the cockpit, as did I. The cracked windshield had bullet holes in it, and dried blood was on the controls. Justin flipped a switch. "It's not gonna work," I told him. There were 2 pilots. Both of them had green masks over their mouth. Both with blood on them. Both with their heads lowered. "Poor bastards," Justin muttered, lifting up the chin of one. We started to walk into the main area, and then we heard a creaking. "You hear that?" Justin asked.

**PRESENT**

The helicopter started to tip more. "Nice knowing you, Justin," I told my best friend. He nodded. "Nice knowing you too, Chris," He replied. And then the helicopter fell. 50 feet. Onto the ground. We were screaming. I felt all sorts of pain. I was breathing through my teeth rapidly. "Damn it, that hurts," I cursed. Then I opened my eyes. I was on the ground, inside the overturned helicopter. Justin was several near the cockpit, stuck on a piece of ivy he somehow entangled himself in. Grabbing my machete, I reached over, pried the machete in between him and the ivy, and made a swift cutting motion. My friend immediately dropped to the ground, and lay there motionless. I dropped the machete, and looked to my right, before fading to black.

**.**

**.**

**.**

When I awoke, I was cold. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw I was in...crap. The Ice King's layer. I was encased in a large block of ice, with my neck and my head not being frozen. Jake was in the block of ice too, as well as Finn, who's head was sticking through the side, not the top. Justin was next to me, his hand frozen in the position of the middle finger. "Hey, Chris...We're not dead!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and nodded. Ice King appeared out of nowhere. "Hey guys!" He greeted. "In exchange for me saving your friends' lives, Finn..." Ice King started. "We get story time!" He finished. I groaned. Justin squinted at him as he pulled a book from his robe. "It's called The Adventures of Fionna, Cake, Christina, and Jessica!" He said happy. "Hey Ice King. FUCK YOU!" Justin yelled at him. I couldn't help but laugh a bit. He opened the book, and started reading. "Once upon a time..."

* * *

Thanks for reading yet another chapter of Chris the Human! I appreciate your reviews, and it really helps me out alot! So in this chapter, basically, Justin and Chris find a helicopter, everything goes wrong, and now they're going to read about Aaa! Isn't that GREAT! And we can clearly see Justin isn't a fan of Ice King right now. So next chapter will clearly be a Gender-bender chapter. The names seem appropriate for Chris and Justin. Christina wears the same clothing as Chris, but with cowboy boots instead. Not that big a difference. And after the gender-bender, a great evil will rise, once again.

**Jlyman:** I tried to answer your request for Ice King. 2 chapters later will also be an answer for your request. As far as your love requests...I'll have to figure that out.

**lilaclily00: **Mail me saying what species your character should be (Elf, Human, etc.) and I'll get back to you. I have an idea for a Water Princess that Ice King creates (she's a solid person), so if you want that, tell me. Otherwise I guess I'll try to get something else in there. Thanks for reviewing!


	24. Chapter 24: The Land of Aaa

"I am a rare species, not a stereotype." -Ivan E. Coyote

* * *

_Story_

Christina chased after the red demon with Jessica, while Fionna and Cake went after the orange one. Christina jumped on the tail of the beast, and Jessica used her as a launch pad to hurtle up to the demon's head. Christina, still latched onto the tail, tossed up her sword, BreakerDawn, to Jessica. She caught it and with a quick slash, ended the demon. Jessica then jumped off the demon and flung Christina's sword at the other demon, and the sword killed it instantly. Jessica landed on the ground perfectly. Christina walked up to her friend, and they fist-bumped. Fionna and Cake jogged over. "Nice job, Jessica!" Fionna complimented. Jessica, panting, nodded. "Um, Guys?" Christina said. "Where's my sword?" Jessica went silent, looking at the dead demon.

"Hey guys, we were invited to another one of Prince Gumball's balls," Fionna said, looking over the letter. Jessica chuckled; Christina punched her. "Let's go to it," Christina said. "Marshall Lee will be there," Fionna teased, winking. Christina blushed. "Wait wait wait wait WAIT," Jessica said. "What?" Christina blushed again, kicking her cowboy boots on the wooden floor. "Yeah...we're sorta...dating?" She explained. Jessica just stared, with a "You're insane" looks.

**AT THE BALL**

Fionna was talking to Prince Gumball with Cake, Jessica was talking uncertainly to make a truce with Lumpy Space Prince, and Christina was relaxing, leaning against a wall. "Hey there," Marshall Lee greeted, coming out of nowhere. After laughing nervously, and chatting, Marshall Lee held her hand. "Hey, I got a song for you," He said. He flew up to the stage. "Attention, Attention everyone!" He yelled, clapping. _Screw it_, the Vampire King thought, and took out his bass, and stared to sing.

Turn up the bass, turn up the treble,  
I'm about to take it to a whole another level!  
DJ turn off what you're playin',  
I want the whole club to hear what I'm sayin'!  
Because this girl means so much to me,  
And now we're on the floor and she touchin' me.  
And if I wanna take her home  
It's gotta be better than what they do on the radio!

It's gotta be the crunkest  
It's gotta be the loudest  
It's gotta be the best (the best) love song she ever heard in her life  
I gotta tell her how I feel  
I gotta let her hear, the best love song she ever heard in her life  
No need for me to write it, I just gotta picture her smilin,  
And if you feel that way  
Go 'head and kiss your baby  
And now we've got the whole stadium in love like eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Turn up the lights, give me a mic  
I'm bout' to sing it to her just how she likes  
Jump off the stage bombs away,  
Crowd surfin' all the way (cowabunga)  
You know it's right, just do the wave  
Girl just move your body like a snake  
And if you wanna get with me  
Put your hands in the air, show me that energy

_[Chorus:]_  
It's gotta be the crunkest  
It's gotta be the loudest  
It's gotta be the best (the best) love song she ever heard in her life  
I gotta tell her how I feel  
I gotta let her hear, the best love song she ever heard in her life  
No need for me to write it, I just gotta picture her smilin,  
And if you feel that way  
Go 'head and kiss your baby  
And now we've got the whole stadium in love like eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Homie kiss your girl  
Shawty kiss your man  
We can see you on the kissing cam  
Now show me some love (yeah yeah)  
Show me some love (yeah yeah)  
Now look her in the eye, say baby I love you  
I never put no one above you  
And if you feel that way  
Go ahead and kiss your baby  
And now we've got the whole stadium in love like eh  
And if you feel that way  
Go ahead and kiss your baby  
And now we've got the whole stadium in love like  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Oh, oh, oh

He finished off the song. After everyone was clapping and the couples were dancing to the beat, the vampire flew to the blushing-beyond-normal-ability girl. "So what do you say we...go someplace else?" He said, holding out his hand. Christina was about to accept it, but then stopped. "I don't think this relationship can work, Marshall," She replied. Marshall Lee looked dumbfounded. "W-Why?" He asked. "I kinda have this thing. For the Ice King?" she admitted. "Oh yeah, he's really hot," Fionna said, coming from nowhere. Cake nodded in approval, as did Jessica. "Dang that Ice King, always stealing the cute girls," Marshall cursed. "Hey," Fionna suggested. "Let's go to Ice King's right now. It should be-"

**"HELL NO!"**

_Chris's P.O.V._

I looked over, and saw Justin glaring. "NO, ICE KING!" Justin repeated. "THAT'S NASTY!" Ice King looked at my friend. I couldn't help but start laughing. It was pretty hilarious. Justin's arm had melted, and he was holding the flare gun in that hand when he was frozen. He fired the flare gun, and it went through a window. "YEOWZA!" Ice King exclaimed. "Stay...frosty...motherfucker!" Justin screamed, and threw the flare gun. It hit Ice King in the stomach. "Ok, OK! I'LL LET YOU FREE! Calm down, ya jerk," Ice King mumbled, and unfroze us. Justin stopped his hostile behavior towards the Ice King, and wordlessly pulled a parachute out of of his backpack, strapped it on, and jumped out holding his backpack. "Who is he again?" Ice King asked. I smiled. "That there is Justin Mabie. A true hero," I replied, standing next to the old man. He looked at me, then at Finn and Jake, who were flopping around like fish on the ground.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter! I agree to the fact


End file.
